A New Beginning!
by He Who Lies In Darkness
Summary: Gaara has stepped down as Kazekage, and is now joining Konoha. Will he find the new begining he is looking for and will Naruto ever be really happy  again? Summery blows right? Just read...please? YAOI, future lemons, GaaNaruGaa, also genres may change...
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas! This is my first Naruto Gaara story, and only my seccond story to this site! Review would be nice, and for those who know my other story, im canceling it for so I can fix it, it was much too rushed! So please, please, please, review! And now...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Now there's that. Rated M for future Lemons, that is if i get enough reviews...anyway, I have to copies of this, the one my editor went through, and the on she didn't, and lazy me forgot to label them so I hope this is the right one, if not notify me and Ill post the correct one! Thanks...and now enjoy!

Dark thunder clouds, slowly moving across the sky, blocking out the sun as they went, cast an eerie mood around the people below. The village of Konoha had for the last few days been under a massive storm, and had suffered much rain and damaging winds. One day ago the storms let up and the sun shone brightly through out the village and there was much rejoicing. However, Jiraiya and his student returned late that day, and as Naruto stepped foot into the village the clouds returned, and the village hated him more, believing that he brought back the storms to torment them.

Naruto looked down at the village with clouded eyes. Deep within his thoughts tumbled about, questions ricocheting around. He sat upon The Thirds head, and watched the villagers scurry around as the first of the large rain drops fell from the darkened skies. It was a full week after he had returned, and the villagers still were worse then they ever were in his memory. He frowned, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on his legs.

_Why do they still hate me? I did nothing wrong; and how would I even know they had suffered this storm before I got here?! It's just not fair!_ There was tugging within him, _He_ was trying to make contact. Naruto resisted, but the tugging continued, the ceased as the fox knew that its vessel did not wish to talk at the moment.

Large droplets of rain fell from the sky, and in minutes Naruto was soaked, but little did he move. Sitting and watching was all he did, and from afar he looked like a part of the Head he sat on. He looked down to the right and stared at his reflecting in the small puddle of water that had collected there.

He wore black, so he would not be noticed up where he was. His hair was down, not held up by his forehead protector with he now had around his neck, almost like a choker. He smiled faintly when he remembered explaining that to Sakura, and her shocked expression.

_"Naruto, why are you wearing your headband around your neck like that? It's called a headband for a reason!" Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger in the blonde's direction. They were standing in the area that they had to take the bells from Kakashi. Naruto sighed, looking up at her, "Because on my training with Jiraiya, a woman tried to slit my throat, so I feel more comfortable with my throat protected by the metal band." Sakura's face dropped, and her eye twitched at the casual way he said it._

He stood, further examining his reflection. He was taller then before he had left, and he was happy about that. Walking to the edge of The Third's Head, he looked down and pondered if he should jump or use the stairs. He turned, facing away from the edge, and with a sigh stepped backwards right of the Head.

As he fell, he gathered his chakra to the point of exploding, and as he neared the ground released it all in order to cushion the fall. Landing on his feet, he looked around and his chakra had not damaged the ground where he landed. He smiled, remembering Jiraiya's telling him not to release so much or he'd destroy his landing spot.

Hands in pockets, he walked back to his apartment, soaked. Pulling out his key, he unlocked his door. He looked around, wrinkling his nose at the smell of wet clothes. Turning he noticed that he had left a window open and the great pile of clothes was soaked. He closed the door and leaned against the back of it, closed his eyes and reflected on all that had happened to him.

After what had seemed like hours, Naruto pushed himself off the door, and flopped down on his bed. Pulling off his soaked clothes he threw them on the pile of his other soaked clothes. He left his headband on around his neck, and pulling up the covers fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Naruto woke up to a light grey morning. _Maybe it won't rain today. _He thought sullenly. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and yawning mightily, stretched out all the kinks he acquired during the night. The blonde walked to the bathroom, and after using it stared into the mirror.

He looked so lifeless, so very un-Naruto in his opinion. _Oh, well. They tell me to stop pretending, so ill show them the true me. Tired, alone and sick of this shit. _He grimly, he pulled on black pants, and a shirt. He steeled himself, then walked out the door, locked it. He walked through the dirt streets, receiving all kinds of glares and comments.

He walked to the training fields and waited for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. After a half hour, Sakura walked up and sat next to him without saying anything, and then after another hour, Kakashi showed up.

"Yo!"

"You're late again! What's your excuse this time?!" Sakura yelled jabbing an accusing finger at her sensei.

"Well, as I was walking here, a little old woman-"

"Enough." Naruto interrupted. "What does Tsunade want us to do Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi scratched his cheek, and looked at Naruto with his visible eye. "Gaara, has resigned his post in Suna, and wishes to join Konoha's ranks in order to start over where people do not know him as much." He cleared his throat and held out a hand to silence Sakura's interruption. "We are to meet up with him and bring him straight to the Hokage for a meeting."

"We leave in an hour, pack your stuff we might be gone for over a week." He pulled out his little orange book and sat upon the ground reading. "I'll be waiting for you here." He said, waving them off. Sakura "huffed" and stormed off, while Naruto shrugged then headed back to his apartment to gather his few positions he thought he would need.

Gaara stood in the center of a clearing, near the border of Konoha. He looked up to the night sky, and felt oddly at peace watching the stars. There was a sudden surge within, and clutching his head, he was able to beat down the demon within him and regain complete control. He lay on his back looking at the winking stars.

_At least now he'll let me sleep a little…_he thought. _I've gotten strong enough to keep him under my control even when sleeping, so now ill be able to start anew. And ill have that blonde nuisance to guide me. _He smiled at the memory of the only Ninja who was able to equal him in battle, and beat him for that matter.

His eyes slowly began to close, and he fell into a light sleep, listening to the leaved above rustle in the slight breeze. He woke up three times that night, in three night intervals. In other words, Gaara got a great night sleep. He slung his gourd over his shoulder and leapt into the trees and took off to the place he was to meet his escort.

Kakashi was leading the team as they sped through the leafy trees of Konoha's forests as they headed to the place they would meet the ex-Kazekage. They would meet him in a clearing not to far from the border. For once in a considerable time, was happy. He would finally see Gaara again, and he had become his village's leader. And on top of all that he would now become a fellow ninja of Konoha. Albeit, he was a little jealous that Gaara had beaten him to his goal, but he was happy nonetheless.

Naruto sensed him first, and add a bit of speed to his movements, and crashed through the trees and landed in the clearing where Gaara stood, arms crossed over his chest. A slight twinge at the corner of his mouth gave away his emotion of seeing Naruto again. A mixture of anger, agitation, and satisfaction; and all of this Naruto picked up in a ninstant.

"Naru-" Sakura began to berate the blonde, but was quieted by Kakashi's hand.

"Wait." He whispered, "Let's see what they do." And then he released the pink Kunoichi. Her eyes widened as Naruto smiled, and unleashed and huge amount of chakra into the air. One of Gaara's non-existent eyebrows rose, and then he to smirked and poured out even more chakra then Naruto did.

Naruto laughed out right, and let forth an explosive amount of chakra, which Gaara countered with and even greater display of power. The change off continued for some time, Naruto laughing and Gaara's smirk got closer and closer to a genuine smile.

"ENOUGH!" hollered and bewildered Kakashi. _God I knew Naruto had a lot of chakra, and Gaara was the Kazekage, but that was ridiculous! And now any hostile ninja will be aware of our presence now. _He thought franticly. "Gaara, Naruto, you should both know better then that!" then he smiled. "But I'm glad that you're happy to see each other."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Kakashi, I haven't been this happy in a long time. I guess we got a little carried away there."

"Kakashi-san, I apologize for that, I too was caught by the moment." Gaara said in his typical quite tone. Both boys looked over and saw Sakura collapse to her knees, as pale as a sheet.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, generally concerned.

"Whaa?" she whispered. _How did he get so strong? All that training with Tsunade and all I got was Medical Jutsu and excellent chakra control! Where did he get all that chakra?!_ She looked around saw that everyone was looking at her. "I'm fine, we should get going." She stood and dusted herself off.

"Sakura it's getting a little late, I think it would be best if we stayed here." Naruto began.

"Although it is getting late, that display of power from you two will alert any assassins to this position, although they would be nuts to go after that amount of power, so we will travel a little farther today." Kakashi commanded.

They traveled for a few more hours, and then it began to get very dark. They set up camp, which consisted of a small cooking fire, and three bedrolls lay out. Kakashi would be in a tree near by. Sakura and Kakashi slept first leaving the first watch to the two Jinchūriki.

"Gaara, would you like to take the first watch, or would you like me to take the first on and I'll let you sleep?" Naruto inquired.

"Its fine ill just take the first watch, besides, I need to prepare to resist Shukaku while I sleep, and that takes some time." The red head answered, facing away from the fire, his gourd lying next to him. Naruto just shrugged, moving towards his blankets, and as he lay down, the last image before his drooping eyes, was the back of the red head.

Rays of light pierced the thick foliage, to warm a peaceful looking face. As sleep was beaten back, an aqua eye, permanently ringed in black from lack of sleep, lazily opened to view the strange surroundings. Another eye opened to join its twin, taking in more sunlight.

Gaara turned his head to the left, and past the smoldering ruins of last night's cooking fire, the blonde Jinchūriki was sprawled where he fell asleep. He felt a slight twinge at the corner of his mouth, the sign of almost becoming a smile on his normally stoic expression. Sun light played across the blondes golden locks, and warmed his tanned skin.

_He looks so at peace with the world when he sleeps, and yet I can feel his sorrow. Although I am __glad__ he has stopped his false appearance of happiness all the time, he should strive for true happiness now. _He chuckled softly to himself, which sounded more like a hair raising soft partially demonic sound. _And how am I to tell someone how they should live their life to attain happiness and purpose. But at least he has taught me to try…_

He heaved himself up and looked around, finally noticing Kakashi standing there. The Copy Nin smiled and waved at Gaara, then pointed to Naruto. Gaara tilted his head in curiosity. From behind he heard a rushing noise, and Sakura proceeded to holler.

"NARUTO, IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!!!"

"NANI!?!" he jumped straight up clutching his chest. "Why did you do that Sakura? I feel like my heart might just…" and he collapsed, but before he hit the ground, both Kakashi and Gaara saw the slight smile on his face. This would be his first prank in years.

"Oh no! Naruto, what's wrong?!" she rushed to him concern in her voice as she went to examine him. Kakashi, playing along said, "I think you gave him a heart attack Sakura!" and also rushed over. Gaara was laughing and rolling around in his head.

"AHA!" shouted Naruto as he reanimated on the spot. "Gotcha Sakura!" he yelled to the now tearing girl. Her expressing darkened, and gathering chakra in her fist she prepared to give him a punch that would kill a normal man.

"Naruto, blocking this hit will maim you, dodge it." Calmly stated Gaara as rose and began rolling up his bedroll and canceling it's summon back into the scroll that he had summoned it from.

And Naruto did; rushing to the side Sakura's death blow missed but shattered the base of a huge tree, making it fly twenty meters, and then crash to the ground. _It's good to see Naruto actually happy for a change. _thought Kakashi, who was now packing up his gear as well. "Come on, let's get going, and if we really push it well make it back to Konoha in two and a half days rather then three."

"Kakashi, we never went all the way to Suna, shouldn't we make it back sooner then that?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, put when I say push it, I mean well go faster then a walk." He smiled as he pulled out his orange book and began reading wile walking towards Konoha.

Gaara shrugged and followed him, while the other two packed and ran to catch up. Naruto walked next to Gaara in the read of the group. Sakura was at point, while Kakashi was absorbed by his book. The two Jinchūriki walked in silence; neither really bothered by their lack of words. Gaara had been alone most of his life, and his siblings didn't talk too much to him. Naruto was alone training a lot while Jiraiya was doing "research."

Both were lost in their own thoughts, when an agitated pink haired kunoichi was right in front of them screaming.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Have either of you been listening to what I've been telling you?!"

They both had an interesting look of confusion on their faces, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura stomped her foot, which created a crater about three feet in diameter and in depth.

"We are going to pick up the pace and take to the trees!" and with that the group jumped from tree branch to tree branch, again with little to nothing said. Kakashi caught up to Sakura, and tried to placate her anger.

"They both have been alone, and don't really like talking, but to them they are communicating in a way we could never understand. When they're both comfortable with the village, or again in Naruto's situation, then they both talk more." She only nodded, but did seem a lot more relaxed then before.

The oblivion of silence, although welcomed by some, was peaceful, for others, it was crushing; ears straining for the hint of sound, paranoid after silence for so long. Why had the birds stopped chirping? Silence was their companion as they traveled, as well as their own thoughts. But for Sakura it was too much for her to handle, and as she was about to say something just to end the torture of silence, there was a rustle from below and a kunai rushed past her and exploded when it hit the tree, sending her crashing to the ground off balance.

The others landed, ready for combat around her, as she struggled to stop the ringing in her ears. _Okay I wanted some noise but that was ridiculous!_ A bunch of ninja stepped from the bushes, all missing Nin, and were scarred veterans by their looks and stealth.

"Give us Gaara, and we'll kill you quickly." The now apparent leader commanded.

"Never!" Naruto replied stepping forward, and preparing to defend the red head, knowing he probably didn't need defending. A grating, evil sound meet their ears. Laughter, insane laughter and coming from Gaara. His old self seemed to have emerged and wished to kill.

"You choose a wonderful time to die!" He laughed, eyes bulging and sand swirling around with an angry hiss. "Naruto, lets show them what true suffering is!" and he rushed forward; and to everyone's surprise, so did Naruto joining in with Gaara's insane laughter, his eyes blood red.

_This can't be good…_and Kakashi then prepared to spare at least one enemy for questioning. _What a day…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm updating already! Whoot! Don't get overly excited, it wont always be this fast, although I'll try! Read and Review peoples Read and Review! Same old, I don't own Naruto and Rated M for future lemons and themes. Oh this all take place after the time skip if u did not notice, but with my twist on events after! Gaara Naruto, and a little side Lee Sakura!

Kakashi looked down at his unconscious captive. He was examining him to make sure he would be able to talk. When his examination was concluded, he called Sakura over to check the man and make sure he would live.

The captive was covered in blood; dark, think blood that matted his sparse grey hair and staining his skin and clothes. The smell was sickening, but a ninja was used to these things. His head hung limply on one shoulder as Sakura examined him.

Kakashi was watching her like a hawk, making sure she wouldn't snap, after all that she had just witnessed. She herself was covered in blood, although none of it was hers, and her eyes were wide and had a glazed over look to them. Her hands trembled slightly as she went over the captive's body, searching for life threatening conditions.

Kakashi nodded when he thought she would be okay and went to see if he could find the two Jinchuriki he was in charge of. The two he sought were sitting next to each other smiling, albeit a little crazed looking, but smiling none the less. Both boys were covered in blood, already drying in the cool breeze. As he approached, Naruto was talking and Gaara was licking some still wet blood off his hand, _much like a cat._ Kakashi mused.

As he got within hearing range, he noticed their ears twitch in hearing his approach and stood to meet him. He just looked at them and they stood in silence waiting for what he would say. They were covered in blood, but under it all, their clothes were ripped very badly. With a mighty sigh, he turned and motioned for them to follow him. They came to Sakura and the captive, who was now over her shoulder, and took to the trees, leaving behind a bloody scar in the woods.

Lee was on his five hundredth lap around Konoha on his hands, when an appalling sight came up the road towards the gate. Immediately, he took a fighting stance and blocked the gate. He relaxed when he saw Kakashi come forward, and Sakura came forward with a man on her shoulder. She ran to Lee, and unceremoniously dumped the complaining man on the ground, and threw her arms around Lee's neck.

Kakashi smiled as the glazed look in the pink haired Kunoichi's eyes disappeared and gave a very happy Lee a kiss on the cheek.

"Sakura, we can take it from here, you go off with Lee, but I suggest you wash off all the blood." He smiled to her, and she nodded, linking fingers with Lee. They walked off towards Sakura's house, most likely for a change in clothes and a shower. Kakashi turned to the two distant figures he had told to stop until he cleared the gate. He knew now why Lee acted the way he did; they looked like enemies or the living dead.

He waved at them and with a swirl of sand both Jinchuriki stood before him, cerulean and aqua eyes watching his watching his every move. They walked to the tower, looking angry to keep people from stopping them, and hoping the Hokage was there today, and not out at a bar again.

Naruto was happy he had Gaara at his side, someone who could understand his pain and suffering, someone who was forced to be the jailer of an exceptionally strong convict. Together, they could get Gaara's new beginning and Naruto could be genuinely happy.

But right now, his elation and excitement was being replaced with hatred and anger, and I hint of depression. The village people cursed him for being a demon, saying he was out killing and that was why he was covered in blood. Then they began to attack Gaara with their words, saying he was the demons new lackey. This was really setting Naruto over the edge, and only Kakashi and Gaara noticed the killing intent radiating off the blond, and the switch of deep blue to fiery red eyes.

Gaara, who was used to this kind of thing, and want angered as much by it for himself, put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, hoping to calm the blond with that simple, brief touch. He suppressed his anger at these people, and that was nothing new, but what surprised him, was that he was angry at the people for the way they were treating Naruto.

Naruto noticed Kakashi picking up speed, from a walk to a brisk walk, and looking for the path of least resistance through the throngs of villagers in the market. An old woman bent down, and picking up a rock, threw it at the blond. It hit him right in the face, on the upper cheek bone area, near the eye.

Naruto ignored the stinging and continued on, but when she bent down to grab another he was ready to dodge it. She wiped another at his head, but before he dodged, sand rushed out and formed a shield for Naruto, blocking the rock. Gaara and Naruto stopped, and with wide eyes looked to each other.

Gaara had not done anything, he had seen the blond get ready to dodge and he knew he could without a problem, but the sand decided that it liked Naruto, and that he too needed protection. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Gaara just shrugged. They continued after Kakashi, but now they heard the people saying, that the red head was Gaara, and he almost destroyed the village. Others said he was an ally, and other more said it was just another demon ready to snap and kill them all.

Kakashi frowned; he hadn't expected this much trouble getting through the market. _To many hateful people, two very powerful Jinchuriki, both likely unstable, and insults left and right, what to do what to do! This is gunna be a blood bath in a few minutes!_ He was starting to panic, how would he explain to the Hokage that the newest ninja to the village and the village resident "demon" slaughter hundreds on their way to her tower?

"Kakashi! This way!" He looked up and saw Neji, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru spoke again. "Up this way!" they were standing on the roof of a larger building behind the market stands. Kakashi turned to the other two behind him and motioned to the building the two other boys stood on.

In a swirl of leaves and sand, all three were next to Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto smiled and waved, ending any uneasiness, Gaara being there and both covered in blood, didn't really make someone feel safe and right at home. All five ran across the roofs to the tower, and when they got there, they said their good byes to the other two and walked in to the tower to see what judgment would await them.

Tsunade looked up when Kakashi walked in and dumped a man, covered in blood on her floor. He then leapt up when she noticed he was covered in blood. "Kakashi what have you done to this man!" she hollered already examining him.

"An assassin and you can ask Gaara and Naruto when you call them in." the copy nin replied.

"Report and I want full details of any combat as well as Naruto and Gaara's interactions. Now spill it Kakashi!"

"Alright…" he proceeded to tell her how they had greeted each other and how they seemed to be content in each others presence. The he told of the band of men who attacked, and how Gaara and Naruto lost it and killed everyone of them, and just by ripping them apart with their hands, laughing as they did it. Then he told her of the reinforcements that they then ripped through, and the one man they managed to wrestle from their claws.

When she inquired how they had gotten the one man out of the jaws of death, he replied with "Sakura punched Naruto in the head hard enough to kill a normal man, and it made him look to her, then I grabbed him from his hands before he went back to his work."

"Send them in."

"Hai!"

"And you may go Kakashi, rest; you look like you could use it."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." And he left.

As soon as he left, both boys walked in, and they too were covered in blood. Tsunade fought of the old nausea at the sight and smell of blood.

"I take it that the blood you now wear like another layer of red skin is not any of yours correct?" they nodded.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament. Gaara, you and I need to talk about your arrangements, Naruto you may wait outside for a few minutes." He nodded and left without a word, and Tsunade raised and eyebrow. _No insults! I feel insulted by his lack of insults! That doesn't even make sense!_ She smacked her bottle of sake of the table shaking her head.

Naruto sat outside the large wooded double doors that lead to the Hokage's office. _I hope she lets him stay, and since Sasuke is gone, maybe she'll put him on my team._ He smiled at the thought, but still felt the sinking in his gut at the thought of Sasuke. _I wonder what he is doing…_

He started violently when the doors blew open with exceptional force. Tsunade, walked out with a slightly wide eyed Gaara in her trail. She pointed to the blond, "You! Follow, now! No questions!" and she stomped her way to the council room, where a meeting was being held that didn't require her presence.

As she neared the door, Naruto felt the chakra building, and she kicked to door right off its hinges and splintered into thousands of fragments. "You assholes!" she screamed at the startled council men. "Naruto has lived here all his life, and still you do nothing to protect him from the people?! And now, a new ninja to join our ranks, and ex-Kazekage at that, and you let the people insult his as well?!"

Naruto blushed as he felt hot eyes burn holes into his soul. One indignant man who was hiding from her wrath stood and boldly proclaimed, "Let the demons protect themselves; are they not strong enough to ignore words and carry one? Or dodge and occasional stone? Wha-" he never finished as Tsunade had her hand clamped around his throat.

"WRONG ANSWER!" she screamed into his face, and the man passed out form fright. She dropped him and turned to the others. "I will be taking maters into my own hands now, and if I get word of anything extreme done to my ninjas," she said as she put her arms around the two boys in question, "I will let them retaliate." And she left the stunned council men with the two Jinchuriki in tow.

Tsunade took her seat behind her large oak desk. She reclined back and sighed in content. "Take a seat please." She said to the two boys as she rummaged through her drawers for her stash of sake. "We need to go over a few things," she began. "Aha! Found it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a bottle of sake and took a long drink. "Gaara, you will have to be assigned the rank of Genin, although you would make Jounin, you still need to pass the Chuunin exams for this village now." He nodded in understanding; rank did not matter to him anyway.

"Now for residency, there is an apartment complex near by that has some openings in it."

"Mine has some openings too, actually the one right next to my room is open." Naruto cut in. Tsunade smiled then took another drink. "It's up to you Gaara."

"I'll take a look into Naruto's apartment complex if you don't mind." He said. They both felt Naruto trembling, ready to jump up in any moment. A hint of a smile tugged at Gaara's lips.

"Well then it's settled! Welcome Gaara, to your new home, Leaf!" Tsunade said standing and handing him a leaf Headband. "Why don't you have Naruto show you around for a while?" she said as she pushed them to the door. "But first get cleaned up! Now have fun, and if the villagers bother you," she said seriously, in a deathly quite voice, "I give permission to retaliate, but don't kill anyone and don't do it to often mkay?"

"Hai." They said together. She smiled, "Good, now leave so I may get blissfully drunk." And she shut the doors on them.

_Finally, a chance for a new better beginning. Maybe Naruto will teach me more about this friendship he speaks so much about._ Gaara was very happy, but you wouldn't be able to tell by his expression.

"Well let's head to my place to get cleaned up!" Naruto said. "I now a short cut that will avoid these idiots." And so Gaara followed the blond, who was trembling with happiness. They got to the apartment and walked in.

"Don't mind the dust I was away for a few years and I haven't finished cleaning." Naruto said slightly embarrassed by his homes lack of order and cleanliness. "Have a seat on the couch Gaara." Naruto called as pulled out a change of clothes from his room for himself as he stripped of the ruined clothing. After a shower and changing, he came out to see Gaara lazing on his couch, his black outer coat draped over a chair.

"Your turn!" he yelled, making the red head jump slightly at the sudden noise. He too washed and changed into simple black silk clothes. They both sat on the couch in silence for a while, generally happy and at peace.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be alright if I just stayed here with you?"

_THANK YOU HIGHER BEING! _And restraining his need to yell his response in his joyous feelings, "Of course Gaara."

"Thank you."

"Welcome, home and to your new beginning!" and for the first time since his early childhood, Gaara smiled, nothing huge or overly joyous, but a small generally happy smile, and Naruto felt like he had one the lottery because he mad made the red head smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol! Same old Same old…blah blah blah! Don't own Naruto, Read and Review! Partial Lemon in here, just a teaser tho, muhahaha! Enjoy!

Sunlight streamed through the window; a warming and comfortable sensation. Lazily a blue eye peaked open, and looked around the messy room. All was right, in place and at peace. All was well and Naruto was happy with the way things were.

Swinging his legs around to the side of the bed, he stretched and yawned. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out black pants and shirt to match his new headband strap. Fitting it around his neck like a choker, he ran a hand through his hair and walked into the only other room in the apartment.

Gaara lay sleeping on the couch, clam and expressionless features so pale against the dark blue fabric of the couch. Naruto smiled and fought the urge to move the red hair out of his eyes. Checking the action he went to the corner of the room that he had a table and a little stove for cooking.

He began to boil some water for instant ramen, the only food in the entire house at the moment. He hummed to himself in simple delight as he went about making two bowls, one for himself and one for his new roommate.

Once the water had stopped boiling, Naruto sat and began to eat in silence, enjoy the stillness of the early morning. He was disturbed by the scrap of chair legs moving across the wood floor. Gaara flopped down in a chair across from the blond and stared at the bowl of ramen.

"What is this?" he asked after a lengthy pause. Naruto's eyes bulged and he choked slightly on his food.

"It's instant ramen; and currently the only food I have at the moment." He huffed, finishing his bowl. Gaara shrugged and started to eat the food, wondering why the blonde loved this food so much as to have nothing else in his house food-wise.

Once they had finished and had changed they left the apartment, Naruto lead Gaara through the village market, and to different shops important to a Shinobi. Gaara forced Naruto to buy real food for himself and the blonde, stating that if he ate healthier, he too could be a village leader. After this Naruto stopped struggling and responded with avid enthusiasm.

After returning home with their groceries and placing them in the proper places; which meant that Naruto stuffed them onto cupboards randomly and Gaara followed behind sorting it all to a more organized set up. Once everything was put away, they left once more to finish the tour of the village.

As they walked past a food stand, a box slid out from under the table and began to follow them. Both Jinchuriki pretended not to notice and continued walking along, ignoring the people staring at them being followed by a box.

The box, apparently bored of its original plans, leapt into the air and was flipped upside down, to reveal Konahamaru. "I GOT YOU NOW NARUTO!!" and he threw a kunai right at Naruto. He figured that with his three years gone he should be able to dodge the kunai.

He stared in horror as Naruto turned to greet him and the kunai stabbed deep into his left eye. He clutched at it screaming, fell to his knees, spit up blood, and then collapsed dead in his pooling blood. Konahamaru was stunned, as were some of the villagers, a few applauded and cheered, but most continued on their way is if a corpse of a boy who had lived with them most of his life was not laying in the street.

"I-I'm sorry N-Naruto! I-I didn't m-mean to k-k-kill you!" he sobbed

"Sorry 'bout what?" asked a familiar voice from behind. He turned and there stood Naruto, who winked at him. As he turned to the corpse it wavered and vanished before his eyes.

"But I thought I killed you?" he sniffed as he wiped a hand across his eyes. "I thought I had really killed the coolest guy I know..."

"Genjutsu. I created a mass Genjutsu to mess with you, of course it was Naruto's idea, but he lacks finesse with Genjutsu so I did it for him." Gaara said as he looked down at the kneeling boy.

"Hey aren't you the Kazekage?"

"Not anymore, now I'm part of this village."

"Well Konahamaru, Gaara and I have to get going so see ya around." And with that the two boys left Konahamaru in the street to mutter to himself about pranks, while they headed toward the training grounds.

Sakura sat in a tree, blissfully swinging her legs as she watched Lee beat on a large tree stump. She tried not to over excite herself, but she couldn't help but notice the sweat rolling down his heavily muscled frame, following the contours of his muscles. She felt a slight heat in her stomach and below her navel.

_Control yourself!_ She reprimanded herself, shaking her head to clear some fantasies from her head. Lee stopped punching and was resting on his back, arms up near his head, breathing hard. _Ah fuck it, us girls gotta do what girls gotta do!_

She jumped down as quietly as she could and stood over Lee, casting her shadow over his face as she stood with one leg on either side of his waist.

"Ah Sakura-chan," he said without opening his eyes and relishing in the shade on his face. "I thank you for the shade on my face and-" he never finished. He opened his eyes quickly to see Sakura, smiling impishly at him, straddling him and slowly grinding her hips forward.

She immediately noticed the reaction of her actions underneath her. She giggled, and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Lee's slightly parted lips. She felt his hands move to her waist and rocked his hips back in response to her hips, and they kissed deeply. Neither of them noticed the audience they had attracted.

"I feel like we are intruding." stated Gaara rather obviously. "It appears they really want to have sex, let us come back another time." He turned to leave and saw Naruto staring at him. "What?"

"How can you not react to all of this?!" Gaara just shrugged and Naruto followed him out of the clearing that they had hoped to train in. suddenly and for seeming no reason Naruto asked, "Gaara have you ever had sex?" Naruto was blushing slightly at the question and Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"No, why do you ask?" he responded letting Naruto lead him around the village again in search of his other favorite training spot.

"Actually…I'm not sure where that came from to be honest." _Did you plant the seed for that Question? _A deep rumbling laughter from within him was the reply he got. _Bastard! _

_**Admit it you fancy his figure.**_

_Shut up!_ He fought to silence the laughter in his head not paying attention to where he was going or why he was starting to blush more and cast small glances Gaara's way.

"Naruto, why are you blushing now?" he asked, slightly smirking.

"Uhhh….no reason." He coughed nervously. "Oh hey we're nearly there, lets pick up the pace a bit." And he walked a bit faster.

_Answer me this Shukaku; can you communicate with other sealed demons?_ No reply. _I know you're there, so answer me or I won't let you come out and play anymore._

_**Yes.**_ Was the angry response. _**But only if you are near the other vessel. **_

_Contact the Kyuubi, I want to know what that question was about and who from._ Deep laughter meet him, _**It was planted by the beast, but was grown by the boy. **_ The laughter continued.

Shaking his head he followed Naruto into another clearing, this one had a small pond near it, and a larger open section for sparring. There was sand around three tall striking poles, which made Gaara smile.

"Here we are! The only place in the village that people have learned not to come to when I'm here." He stated as he flopped down in the sand, basking in its heat. Sunlight warmed his face and he smiled contently. Gaara sat near him, placing his gourd on the ground and leaning back, looked up to the sky.

Fluffy white clouds gently float across the sky, occasionally blotting out the sun, but only briefly. Naruto turned his head towards Gaara, and poked him in the arm to get his attention. Gaara looked down at him, and Naruto spoke.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Gaara just shrugged, and Naruto laughed as he took off his clothes. He stood on the bank of the small pond, in black silk boxers and hit headband around his neck. He turned to Gaara, "You coming or not?"

Gaara stood and as he undid the ties of his belt he heard a splash and a slight surge of chakra. Folding his clothing neatly and placing it all near his gourd, he turned and walked to the edge of the water and looked down.

A girl, remarkably tan, with deep blue eyes and a black headband around her neck came out of the water. Gaara tilted his head in curiosity, noticing that the girl was completely naked. She leaned against him and nuzzled his neck, and with a little pout spoke.

"Gaara-kun…lets have some fun." And then she giggled, running her hand through his red hair.

"Naruto, I know that is you; and I want to know, how did you do that?" There was a puff of smoke and a wet Naruto stood there, a little put out, but answered.

"I made it up, why?"

"Because that would be the ultimate disguise. If I did not know your smell, I would have not know that was you." He pondered for a moment. "Can you change your hair colour and size?"

"Yeah, wow I never really thought of actually using this Jutsu in seriousness, just for fun."

"Later you must teach me it; it may have its uses." And then sand exploded up from the ground and threw Naruto back into the water, who then rose to the top sputtering angrily, to then stop abruptly.

"Uh Gaara what are you doing?"

"I refuse to get these wet." He said as he removed his maroon boxers, and Naruto's face turned a similar colour.

They were back in their apartment, sitting on Naruto's bed cross legged, and playing poker. Needless to say, Gaara had a much better poker face, and Naruto was a little distracted from the events at the pond.

"Naruto, you are very bad at this game, and this is the first time I've played it."

"SO?!" he then smiled. "You know, I have never once had someone come to my apartment, let alone live with me. I have never played cards with someone or gone swimming or anything like all this." A subtle sadness crept into his voice and he dropped his gaze down to the blue sheets of his bed.

"Naruto, neither have I; and this is the reason I came here. A new beginning, this is just what I wanted." He then gave Naruto a very small smile that for Gaara was the most shocking thing he could have done, being he never smiles. "And you have made me speak more in these last few days then I have in the last four years."

Naruto brightened considerably, "Well let's get playing this game! I'm going to win!" and they played poker, go-fish, and other various card games into the late hours of the night, and then into the early hours of the morning.

Sakura woke with the rise of the sun. She was confused for the slightest of moments before she realized that she was in Lee's apartment and not in her room. She smiled remembering last night's endeavors. She rolled over and looked at the peaceful and ever youthful boy next to her. He still had his arms around her naked body.

Gently she wriggled her way out of his arms, and walked to the bathroom to straighten her appearance and shower. When she left the shower she went back to Lee's room to find him still asleep, but looking a lot less content then before. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back tonight Lee." She whispered and then walked out to meet her team at the gates for border patrol. She had thought it odd to have her team on border patrol, but she did not question her orders directly; although she did vow to bitch to Kakashi. She smiled as she neared the gate.

Gaara was leaning against the village wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Naruto leaned against the wall next to the red head, and they both looked comfortable together, and had similar stoic expressions on their faces. At that moment of seeing them together there, Sakura's inner yaoi fan girl was having a field day.

"Sakura, why are you smiling like that?" asked Kakashi as he appeared next to the three.

"Or a better question, why do you smell of sex and of Lee?" asked the rather blunt Gaara as Naruto snickered but blushed a little. Sakura turned scarlet but didn't say anything and she also kept smiling.

At the end of the day, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara sat on the village walls looking out at the sunset. All went well on patrol and they were all content. Sakura, who is generally a very talkative person, was not bothered much by the silence that stretched like eternity before her. She turned to look at her two team mates, both mostly in black, but Gaara had a lot of maroon as well, and both had suffered greatly through their lives. She wondered what they were thinking; if they appreciated every day they live or just waiting for the ignorant people to just kill them.

"Well guys, I have a previous engagement to get too, so I'll see you around." She said as she slid off the wall.

"Don't tire yourself out to much with all that sex." Gaara stated bluntly as Naruto and Sakura fell over, and a passing mother covered her giggling child's ears as they passed, throwing them a dirty look.

Both Gaara and Naruto sat on the bed with their backs to the wall, sitting side by side. They talked about nothing, well Naruto mostly talked, while Gaara listened and put his two cents in every now and again. As the nigh drew and Naruto got so tired he fell asleep mid sentence and startled Gaara by falling sideways and resting his head on Gaara's shoulder.

The red head was so shocked he didn't know how to act, so he positioned himself comfortably and also went to sleep leaving Naruto as he was, so he didn't wake his new friend. As the vessels slept, their passengers conversed.

_**Kyuubi they sure are taking a long time and getting closer together.**_

_**Yes well that would be why I helped the blond idiot fall asleep faster. **_Was the laughing response, _**And you could be more patient, we don't want them to know we are helping them along now do we?**_

_**Don't patronize me, now we must be silent or they shall wake. Good to talk to you again, too bad this only works if they're close to each other.**_

She was breathing very hard, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. The rhythmic squeaks of the bed matched her moans and Lee's thrusting. Her legs were over his shoulders and she clutched the sheets at her sides in bliss.

"L-lee…you have…way too much…stamina…" she gasped between moans. "H-hurry up, I'm so close!" Wordlessly he obliged as his thrusting increased in pace. Her moaning increased in volume to a shriek as she climaxed. She felt him fill her and she was complete, in her mind, there was nothing that could make her happier.

She felt the weight of Lee on top of her as he slid out and kissed her gently. She sighed in content and rolled him off her and snuggled up to him as they fell asleep. She yawned, _Today was a good day. _Then she smirked, remembering Gaara and Naruto leaning against the wall. _They really would be good together._ And she fell asleep with a large grin on her face.

Well there you go! I have decided that this story will be in 3 parts. Each Part will be 10 chapters! Ill tell you all the new names of the parts when I reach chapter 10 on each part, and if yall like it then ill add an afterwards too lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I usually update like every other week, and I've updated like 4 times now in a week! AWSOME! And thankies to those who give reviews! Don't own Naruto, yada yada yada….

Gai was walking to his star student. He decided that today Lee would probably like to train with him, as was custom on Sundays, and they would do 500 laps around the village on their hands. He knocked on Lee's weekend apartment door. He waited with a smile on his face.

Sakura heard a knocking on the door, and in her delirious high from her second round with Lee about a half hour ago, she answered the door, completely naked.

"Hello Gai-sensei, can I help you?" Gai stared at her with his jaw hanging open. Her hair was messy as all get out and the evidence of her recent activities leaking down her inner thigh.

"Ah…Sakura…shouldn't you have some c-clothes on-n?!" he stuttered as some blood leaked from his nose.

"Huh?" she said looking down and suddenly becoming very aware of her situation. "OH SHIT!" she yelled wiping off her inner thigh, and without even thinking licked it off her finger. "Don't tell anyone Gai, please don't!" she looked up and saw an unconscious Gai on the ground.

She propped him up against the wall of the apartment, and then walked back into the apartment. She lay down next to Lee, who wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, "Who was at the door Sakura-chan?"

"Oh no one dear." She said and snuggled closer to him. She playfully nipped at his ear, and giggled as he ran a hand down her side. "I'm ready for round three if you think you can Lee-kun." She whispered.

He was floating through utter darkness. He was content, but felt there was something missing. Suddenly he felt himself moving forward, towards light and warmth. He was over the pond of yesterday. He saw himself get thrown back into the pond by Gaara's sand, and then Gaara removing the rest of his clothes and slowly walk into the water.

He saw himself blush and speak, and remembered the sound of Gaara's real laughter; not his crazed blood lust laugh, but his joyous laughter. He blushed as he remembered what he had said.

_"So…I guess you are a natural red head." Gaara then laughed, __a bit__ quietly, but joyous laughter._

_"What maybe it was dyed from all those past murders!" Naruto sputtered, causing Gaara to laugh harder._

_"Why are you looking down there anyway Naruto?" sneered Gaara, and a very awkward silence followed. Then they had laughed. _

Suddenly he was rushed past the memory and towards great warmth that seemed to be lying next to him. The light got painfully bright and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to the source of warmth and comfort. He had had the weirdest dream. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and didn't know whether to be happy or mortified. Gaara was lying right next to him, with one arm casually around Naruto's waist, his face held a look of peace. He then noticed that he was cuddled up close to the red head.

He flinched back and shut his eyes, and slowly opened them again. He started violently when he saw aqua eyes staring back at him.

"It's not what it looks like, please don't kill me!!" and he shielded his face with his arms when he saw Gaara's arm move. But the blow never fell; he was surprised when he felt a small pat on the cheek.

"Naruto, you need to get more sleep so you don't just fall asleep mid sentence again." He had made no move to get up out of the awkward position they were in. "And I never really thought of you as a person who snuggled."

Naruto blushed, "I always hug pillows to myself. Iruka seems to think that it had something to do with not being held by my parents, on the account that they died." He said quietly.

_**Comfort him. **_

_What?_

_**Comfort him! He's hurting, and you can help him; bring him back to the present and out of his past.**_

_I don't know how!_

_**Moron! You have watched people for over eight years of your life; what do you think you should do?!**_

_I know what a couple would do, but that's about it! Shukaku just help me for once!_

_**Fine! Sit him up, look him in the eyes, and tell him that what happened is in the past, and all you can do is look to the future. Also tell him that you are still his friend and that you value his friendship. **_

And Gaara did, making Naruto a lot happier. So much happier that he lunged forward taking the red head into a hug, and then ran out of the room to get around for a meeting with Tsunade.

Gaara was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed. He had watched people all his life, and even knew what couples did together. He had heard of two boys liking each other, but had never actually seen any in Suna. He was confused; he knew that if he decided he was attracted to the same sex, he would make himself an easier target of the ignorant villagers.

But at the same time, would he ever find a person who made him happy like Naruto? And what if Naruto liked girls, and if Gaara tried to get closer, would he push Naruto away and ruin their friendship?

All these thoughts ran rampant through Gaara's troubled mind. He stood shaking his head and changed his into black pants with a maroon shirt and his black coat that he buckled all the way to his waist then left the rest open. Naruto came back into the bed room wearing his standard black garb.

Without a word they left the apartment and headed towards the Hokage's tower. As they went through the village marketplace, many gave the boys dirty looks, and one man even went so far as throwing a rock, which Gaara's sand caught and hurled back at the startled man.

This did little to placate the now enraged mob that made advanced on the two Jinchuriki, and to avoid further delay they took to the roof tops, Naruto laughing at the angry civilians. Gaara smiled at the laughing blonde and they ran from roof top to roof top until they landed in front of the Hokage's tower.

Slowly they walked into the tower and were greeted by Sakura, who looked a little bent out of shape about something but just smiled at the two and walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah, there you three are!" The Hokage exclaimed. "I have a mission for you, and it ranges from C rank to B rank. A girl traveled here from Suna, about ten years old, by the trading caravan routes. She was headed here to deliver a note from the Kazekage to the Nara residence." She winked at Gaara, who to her surprise actually had an expression that was rather close to a smile.

"Anyway, her name is Yaanua, and she needs escorting home, apparently, some enemies think that by killing or capturing this girl, they can harm relations between Suna and Konoha. You are to go unnoticed and follow her making sure she is safe, but she is not to know that she was protected by ninja at any time." She then showed them a picture of the girl. She had waist length raven hair and a pale complexion. She had very light but crystalline eyes and a very small light blue dress.

"Well that all I have, watch out for her, and good luck." Then she suddenly remembered. "Wait! That's not all of it, also you are to meet with the Kazekage after the mission to discuss pay; she says she might increase it if the target is attacked by higher then Jounin rank, but we don't think so." She smiled and waved them away, hand already on a bottle of sake.

The three walked down the road towards the training grounds to discuss what they would do for their mission. Suddenly Konahamaru, leapt down from a near by building. "Naruto! Look at my new modifications to your Jutsu!" Suddenly another Konahamaru appeared and in a puff of smoke there stood two girls, looking in appearance to be Sakura and Hinata, making out in passionately and completely naked.

"KONAHMARU!!" screeched Sakura, and Naruto was trying not to laugh as Konahamaru, now in is normal appearance, tried to flee but was captured by his scarf.

"You idiot! What made you think that would help you in the field of battle?!"

"It would be distracting," then a mischievous glimmer leapt in to his eyes, "Like this!" he roared and in a puff of smoke Sakura backed up coughing. Naruto blushed furiously, Gaara tilted his head quizzically, and Sakura drooled and had a nosebleed.

"Yeah…that's distracting…" she gasped.

Ino and Ten-Ten were walking through the market, just catching up on things. Many villagers were pale and walked away from were they were headed and this confused them. Ino reached out and grabbed a man by the arm. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what is going on up ahead?"

"Go look for yourself!" and he angrily pulled his arm back and continued on. Ten-Ten shrugged and pulled the angered Ino along. The rounded the corned and were stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was a drooling and bleeding Sakura, whom they must now have a similar expressions; then a confused Gaara, and by the looks of it a horribly embarrassed Naruto, who kept throwing small glances at the red head to his right.

But there was another Naruto and Gaara standing in a dissipating cloud of smoke, naked and passionately making out. They looked so happy and just plain good together. The as the two girls waited for the smoke to completely dissipate, there was another puff of smoke and there stood a widely smiling Konahamaru.

Ten-Ten and Ino turned around so no one saw them staring and walked away.

"Ino, we must get them together!!" Ten-Ten whispered.

"Yeah! Did you see the way Naruto was blushing and looking at the real Gaara? So cute!" Then she wiped the blood that was leaking down from her nose, her eye twinkling with an idea. "They are all on a mission, with no sensei. We must tell Sakura and have her get them together!"

"Yeah! Let's go wait at her place!" and they sped of to meet the pink haired Kunoichi before she got to her house.

The three, after beating Konahamaru into an unmoving lump, separated to get stuff around. Sakura waited last and then grabbed the lump and dragged it back to her house to heal the boy and add him in her plans. She also then met up with Ten-Ten and Ino and planned some more.

Naruto smiled and sped off for the heads to "get his head in the game" he told the other two. _I cannot believe that __just__ happened! _His inner fantasy came true right in front of him. _Damn why can't I just find out if he's gay or not!!_

He sat on the head of The Third, knees up close to his chest and running a hand across a small crack. _What if he's not gay and __I'll__ be forced to have a secret crush on him forever? Will I ever get true happiness, or will I live and die alone?_

_**Do not think such things, boy. I know for a fact that you have a chance with this being you so desperately wish to have as a mate.**_

_Please! I need your help; you've lived a long time and know a great many things how should I go about all this?_

A great rumble of laughter, mighty like the roll of thunder was the response he got. _Hey! What's so funny?_

_**Boy, you are very strange. You hate me then appreciate me, then curse me and then beg me for advice! You are like an indecisive female of your species. Anyway, I give you just this one piece of information, and then you're on your own. Some thing s must be learned in life after all, not just told. Anyway, he is not gay, but not straight either. He doesn't really think about sexual things, but he looks for happiness, and you are a source of this for him. Therefore it IS still possible for you to be his mate.**_

_Thanks Kyuubi!_

Feeling much better, Naruto stood up and stretched. He leapt down and sped off to replace his damaged weapons and prepare for a more stealthy mission than anything else.

_What is my worth? Is this the new beginning I have sought? Would Naruto like to spend his years with me? I want to be with my source of happiness, but he seems to be nervous around me now. Shukaku, why is this?_

_**He too wants to be with you, but knows not how to find out if you are both in the same boat. Wait for the right moment, and then tell him what you feel.**_

_And what if you are wrong?_

_**I'm not, but if I am, which I'm not, then just kill him.**_

_I would never kill him, intentionally anyway, but I shall try this right moment idea of yours. And for you help, I might let you come out and play with the enemy._

His only response was an intense need to kill and he fought down the bloodlust. With a slight smile he headed back towards Naruto's apartment to change into darker clothes for stealth.

All three met at the gate and leaned against it talking; the girl Yaanua, wearing the same garb from the picture walked by them, smiling and swinging a small back, care free and as happy as any small girl could be. After about ten minutes, the three took off after her, staying in a triangle pattern that would slowly rotate and move into and out of the trees. The girl had no idea they were even there.

A small amount of sand Gaara snuck into her bag as she passed, and he formed his third eye, keeping it hidden in her bag, but there to look in case they're formation failed to notice anything suspicious.

It was dark and the girl had stopped. She had made a smile fire, and sat next to it mumbling to herself. Gaara, using his third eye, was able to read her lips for everyone. "I wish I had not forgotten where that hidden empty tree was, that way I could have all my sleeping stuff and not have to sleep on this cold ground."

She finally feel asleep about an hour later, and Naruto crept close to her. He placed her blanket and other equipment she had in the hollow tree next to her, but draped the blanked around her. He and Gaara had searched for a hollow tree, but Sakura knew exactly were it was, for a certain herb grew around this tree all the time and she knew exactly were the tree was.

Yaanua woke up and was confused. She was positive she had left her belongings in a tree that she couldn't find again. With a shrug she gathered her stuff about her and set off for the nearest bath house on the road for a bath and some food. She loved being out in the forests of Konoha, and although she was feeling a little home sick, she would not mind living here.

But she doubted that her new mother would be able to move for a long time, what with her occupation and all. But she had delivered her message and her new grandparents said that she could visit when ever she felt like it. She smiled, her new family liked her so much more then her old one, and for once she didn't really feel like she was adopted, but rather an actual part of the family.

As she walked happily along the road, there was a rush and four men and two women stood before her, all with Suna head bands with slashes through them. Granny Nara said to look out for these bad people and that she should run as fast as she could.

One man rushed forward and punched her in the gut, and as she lost consciousness she heard three others join the first six and she thought that here she would die, finally in her new and happy beginning she would end. And then she saw no more and succumbed to comfort and silence of the dark known as unconsciousness.

- - - - - - -

Yeah so sorry about the damned wait for this one, couldn't get it to feel right and I still don't really like it but hell I got to get it out here lol. Anyway there is one character that is mine and that is Yaanua, and I made then name by hitting my head against the keyboard and that came out, it was a sign I tell u a sign lol well I get working on 5 and thanks for review my consistent reviewers!!


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! I'm back in the swing of things, so to speak. Anyway work is gunna get in the way as is my mound of school work, and swim team…but I'll try and keep this going lol. Yeah same old same old, I don't own this and that, I do own Yaanua and that's it…

Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura stood around the crumpled form of the girl that they were to protect. They had dispersed with the enemy, although the fight was long and brutal. Sakura, who was very tired from all the healing she had to do, sat next to the unconscious girl.

Suddenly Gaara's eyes widened as he remembered something. "I think I have an idea on how to stay close to the girl, without her knowing we are ninja." He stated. The other two looked up at him, waiting for an explanation. "We alter our forms using Naruto's Jutsu, and say we are traveling the same way and stay with her." He said quietly.

Sakura looked at him darkly, "And why would you both change into girls? Why not just change your appearance normally?"

"Sakura, you have probably been too distracted hitting Naruto to notice that in his Jutsu his entire form, flesh, bone structure, everything actually changes to one of the opposite sex, and therefore is much harder to detect the disguise. Plus we really need secrecy considering two got away."

"And, no offense, but if she goes into a bath house you'd be the only one there able to protect her, this way we can all be there to protect her." Sakura opened her mouth to interrupt. "And no it's not 'cause I want to see girls naked around me. This is only about the mission."

"Well we'll need a better excuse for going with her." She thought top herself. "I'll have to think of something while we wait. Let's just do this now so we don't risk her waking up now."

Naruto went through the Jutsu with Gaara, and then they were ready to do it. Sakura, while Naruto was teaching Gaara, had taken out some dyes she had and dyed her hair black. Both boys said she looked so different with the different hair colour that she didn't really need to use the Jutsu if she didn't want to. She declined.

Twin puffs of smoke appeared where the two were standing before. The one were Naruto stood cleared first, and he looked much like he usually did except that his hair was a little longer, to his lower back, and his chest was a little more realistically sized for their age. Sakura had dug out some extra clothing and handed it to Naruto who smiled and dressed.

The second puff of smoke dispersed much slower, revealing Gaara. Sakura's jaw dropped. He probably made the sexiest girl she had ever saw. He had short red hair still, and the dark rings were thinned out to look like he had dark make up on. He was a little shorter then Naruto, but barely taller then Sakura. He was thin, but still curvaceous. He left his kanji alone.

Naruto, whose back was turned, looked over his shoulder and he jaw also dropped. _He is gorgeous male or female! _Naruto walked over and shook his hand, and Gaara raised one of his new light red eyebrows. "Way to go Gaara! You may need to fight of some guys if we get to towns, 'cause damn you're hot!" A light shade of red appeared on the red head's cheeks.

Sakura handed him short back shorts and top, and Sakura went over things they should say, and how they should act. Then she gave them all names that would help keep them disguised. She was going to go by Joruri, and Naruto was going to go by Aiko. Gaara was going to be Rei.

Then they went up the road a little, leaving "Rei's" third eye to watch over the girl. As soon as she woke up then they would round the bend in the road and run to her aid. Ten minutes later, Yaanua started to twitch and then she sat up. Gaara, now Rei, motioned them forwards and they rounded the bend of the road.

She opened her eyes, still it was dark, but hints of light at the horizon down the road showed that the sun was coming up. Her stomach hurt a lot, as did her head when she fell. She sat up and gasped in pain, curling up in ball. _How am I still alive?_ She could taste blood in her mouth still, coppery but not all too unpleasant.

She heard running feet, and thinking she was going to be assaulted again she tried to stand and run. Then she heard a voice, very kind speak to her. "Don't move. You're injured, let me help you." A girl wearing a black skirt with a light pink shirt was right above her. She had light eyes and dark black hair. She smiled at her. "Lay back, I can help. My name is Joruri."

Yaanua did as she was told and laid back. Then she saw two other faces. A blonde with very deep blue eyes and tanned skin, wore white tank top and black skirt. She smiled and started to gather up Yaanua's belongings. The other had short red hair and dark make up. She was shorter then the blonde girl, and seemed shy. She wore black and knelt down to help Joruri.

"This is Rei." Joruri told her. "She's a good friend of mine. And the blonde is Aiko." Joruri reached into her bag and pulled out some herbs. "Here eat this, it will take away the pain, but it may make you really tired." Yaanua did as she was told. _A little tired?! I feel like I'm about to fall asleep already! _"What's your name little girl?"

As her vision grew blurry and she began to fall asleep, she whispered, "Yaa…nua…"

"Rei, where did your gourd go?" Sakura asked turning towards the red head. She was a little shocked by his soft quite voice, it reminded her of a stutter less Hinata, but a little deeper.

"It was made of sand, so I returned it to its form, and its moving through the ground. It will be under me at all times, but none shall see it." He then clutched at his lower abdomen, "Ung…Naruto, how can you stand this? Females have so much more…compact insides then males."

"Uh…that's because guys have…well you know…stuff hanging out, and I've changed form so many times that I'm used to it now." He said rubbing the back of his head blushing. Sakura tried very hard not to laugh through out the exchange. She used her healing Jutsu and repaired Yaanua's battered muscles and her cracked rib.

"Well _Ladies _lets set up a camp off the side of this road and up a ways incase those guys come back with friends." They gathered up their gear, the girl's belongings, and then Sakura bent down and lifted the now sleeping child in to her arms like a loving mother. Then with the speed only a shinobi could posses, they dashed off into the woods and up a ways.

Yaanua opened her eyes for the second time to see Joruri looking down at her with a tired smile. Reflexively, she reached out and patted the older girl on the check and gave a small smile of her own in thanks. She sat up and noticed that she was in the woods far off from the road and felt her stomach quench in nervousness.

Her small leg muscles tensed ready to flee at top speed, as she asked nervously, "Why am I not near then road and have you also come to take me prisoner or kill me?"

"No Yaanua, it's just that one does not camp on the road, one goes back into the woods. Secondly, we are not going to hurt you we are just helping a cute little girl out." Joruri said with a friendly smile.

She looked to the two other girls faces to see the blonde also smiling, and the red head nodded to her. Letting out her held breath with a sigh of relief, she sat leaning her back against a tree. "Thank you so much for helping me, those herbs of yours really did the trick, I don't even feel any pain anymore." She stretched and laid down her head in Joruri's lap, too tired to care that the girl was still a stranger.

Joruri ran her hand through Yaanua's hair in an instinctive manner, which Yaanua found very relaxing. "So you are all just friends traveling?" she asked yawning and looking right into Joruri's eyes.

Inner Sakura laughed maniacally as she formed an evil little plan, "Yeah we are all friends, though Rei and Aiko are more then just friends, they're lovers!" She looked over at the hard stares she was getting from her teammates and the slight blush on the disguised Naruto's face.

"Really! That's so cute! Can we be friends? Please?! I really want to have gay friends, it's my dream!" Yaanua exclaimed. "And I'm guessing by the looks your getting they don't like people knowing, do they?" she whispered to Joruri. The older girl nodded with an evil little smirk.

_That bitch! I don't know if I hate her or love her right now! _Naruto's insides squirmed; he could now show Gaara affection and have the cover of keeping their current cover going.

_The Source seems happy by this, ne Shukaku? If this makes him happy then I too am happy._

_**Stop calling him that moron; it makes my skin crawl…**_

The next morning all three awoke before Yaanua, and it was good that they did for there was a small problem. Both boys, awoke to find them selves male again but still in their gear from the night before. Naruto was having problems down below, because Gaara looked so good in tight black clothes male of female in his opinion.

Quickly they transformed back into their disguises and spoke with their demons and convinced them to help hold the disguise through out the night with chakra while they slept, just incase they forgot to pour chakra into the Jutsu through the night.

They roused Yaanua once everything was packed and they were ready for travel. As they traveled down the road, Rei turned to Yaanua, "Yaanua, where are you headed? We are headed to Suna, and if you are you can travel with us."

"Wow! I am traveling to Suna, and you'll let me travel with you? Wow you guys are great!" Then she frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in between you two." She Reached out and grabbed Rei and Aiko's hands and pulled the two together placing their hands together. Rei instantly closed her hand around Aiko's, who now had a light blush on her checks. Yaanua giggles and walked next to Rei and Joruri.

"You two are so cute together!" she reached up and grabbed Joruri's hand and swung their linked hands as she walked. Rei smiled contently and pulled Aiko a little closer, who blushed more but didn't resist the motion. _I have got to be dreaming! _

"Yaanua lets stop here today and rest the rest of the day and we can stay here tonight." Joruri stated as they came to a small town off to the side of the road. Its main building was a large bath house and apartment complex with a hotel for travelers. There was a small town centre and a quaint market place. Over all it seemed to be a nice cozy little resting spot.

After paying for a room that had two beds, they all went down to the bath house for an afternoon of relaxing. Gaara and Naruto had to check themselves and walk into the girls' side. Gaara looked as cool and calm as ever, but Naruto was a little fidgety, thinking someone would find out about him sooner or later.

After disrobing they slowly lowered them selves into the heated water. There were two older ladies talking together, but no one else in the spa with them. They let their guard slid a little but not all the way. Yaanua was talking ceaselessly to Joruri, who sneaked looks at Rei and Aiko. They kept holding hands even when they didn't really need to.

_Yes! Please, please let it be them falling for each other! _She thought. She conceived some plans to get them to do more things together as she talked with Yaanua about random things.

Rei, Gaara's alias, sunk a little more into the soothing waters, Aiko, Naruto's alias's hand firmly grasped in his own. He felt so free, so far away from ridicule and hatred, and fear. Here was another sign of his new beginning. He was happy and Naruto was happy, which in turn made him even happier. When his "source" was happy he did not think about how he was treated at home, or the hatred and cold treatment of the people in the villages.

His eyes snapped open when he felt himself slipping into the water farther. He had dozed off for a little bit. Aiko reached out and wrapped her arm around Rei's waist pulling her close and letting her rest her head on Aiko's shoulder, a light blush on her checks again.

Rei leaned back a little and looked up into those deep blue eyes, eyes that showed a hurricane of feelings raging in the mind behind those orbs. Confusion, joy, and nervousness were the major ones Gaara saw. He smiled at him to calm him and snuggled closer to Aiko.

Joruri and Yaanua smiled to each other at the other twos antics. The other two older ladies moved closer to them and the four talked while Naruto and Gaara were in there own little world, a bubble that shielded the pain of the world and suppressed their suffering with a blanket of content.

"Excuse me dear, but are those two with you?" one of the ladies asked. They all looked over to see Rei falling asleep against Aiko's shoulder, and Aiko was resting her chin on the Rei's head, hugging the smaller girl close to her.

"Yes, they are; and for once they are acting as a couple in public. Back in our home village they get treated very badly for what they are." Sakura added some genuine sorrow into her voice as she answered the older woman. She smiled and the recently raven haired girl.

"Well I'm glad that they have come here, this place has no aggression towards our homosexual populous. In fact tomorrow is a festival for them, and all the quests and residents are going to celebrate their differences. Why don't you stay for it?"

Yaanua answered immediately, "Of course! Thank you so much for telling us about it!" The older woman smiled at the ten year old. And they talked for an hour and then woke Rei and Aiko so that they could go to their apartment for a good nights sleep.

Once they got into their night clothes, which for Sakura and Yaanua were over sized shirts only and they grabbed a bed near the wall. Naruto, who wore an over sized shirt and small shorts blushed heavily as he lay next to the barely dressed Gaara. He wore a tight tank top that didn't cover his midriff and it was black which happened to match his panties; Sakura had went out and bought loads of female clothes while they occupied Yaanua.

As sleep came to Sakura and Yaanua, Naruto turned to Gaara who was drifting off to sleep. He watched Gaara as his breathing slowly took him off to sleep. He was so happy to be next to Gaara again. _I just wish I could pull him closer without waking him. _

His wish was granted when he rolled over and curled up close to the blonde. Rei's head was near Aiko's throat and she could feel the red head's warm breath. Aiko reached out and draped an arm around the smaller figures waist.

"I know you're asleep, but I need to tell you how I feel. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you when you are awake. I…I think I'm in love with you, and hope that when this is all over we can stay together like this in comfort. Being with you makes me happy and washes away all past wrongs. I love you, and I hope that you can love me too."

He then fell asleep, but never felt the hitched breathing, or the increased heart rate of the red head. He didn't even see the small crystalline tear that slid down Rei's face, a tear of joy and true happiness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Well there you go, terribly sorry for switching between the names all the time, just trying to remind people who is who. I'll most likely go through this again later and fix it so it makes more sense and doesn't seem so childishly constructed :P I mean for god sakes a high school student should be able to do better, but hey I'm a lazy bastard! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here I am again, writing to you all when I should be doing school work. Yay procrastination! Anyway, I'm gunna try and write this a little better the last chapter with all the name jumping. They'll be called by their real names when they I'm telling it from their point of view; and their code names if it's from Yaanua's point of view.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! But Yaanua I do! Whee! Enjoy!

Gaara, disguised as Rei, woke up in the grey hours just before dawn. Untangling himself from the limbs of Naruto, also still disguised, he walked to the window, bringing a chair with him so he could sit. The soft light was calming to his eyes and helped him cope with his inner turmoil at lest nights revelations.

_Does he really love me? Is he still acting out his disguise? How can I be sure, I have not lived with him for that long, and yet this seems like something he would take seriously. _

Gaara sat there; quietly questioning everything, pulling out motives and feeling that could have made Naruto say that without actually meaning it. He looked to the corner of the room were his sand had re-assembled itself as his gourd while he was asleep. Without a word or gesture the gourd crumbled into the thousands of particles and with the softest of noise slid out the window and to the ground, where it would hide under ground until Gaara called on it again.

Silently, he rose stretching out the stiffness in his new body and entered the shower as the sun rose and spread its light and warmth to the others in the room. Closing the door and hearing others begin to wake; he turned on the shower, stripped and entered.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that Gaara was not there. Then the reality of what he did last night hit him; what if Gaara _had_ heard what he says and it didn't sit well with him?! He felt panic rising in his chest and then took large calming breaths to steady himself. _Gaara wouldn't just be silent about something bothering him, he would confront it. Yeah, that's what he would do! He probably had a bad night sleep and got up early, that's all. _

After calming himself, he heard the shower start and figured Gaara was in there. He waited watching the sun raise higher and remembered he was on a mission. He looked over and saw that all was well and Yaanua was still there and alive as was Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes when Naruto looked over at her and she winked at him, making him smile.

Yaanua was snuggled up against Sakura, much like a frightened child does to its mother. Sakura wrapped her arms around the small girl and whispered into her ear. Yaanua blinked slowly and yawned, but stayed close to Sakura.

"Wake child, today is the festival remember? Do you want to be late?" a soft voice whispered into her ear. Yaanua snuggled closer to the warmth of a near by body. She heard the voice laugh softly. "Come child, or I shall tickle you till you wet yourself."

Yaanua slowly opened her eyes. Joruri was next to her, and was smiling down at her. She blushed when she realized how close she was to the older girl.

Sensing what she was thinking Joruri smiled and whispered, "It's alright Yaanua, you didn't bother me and you were comfortable, so I'm glade to of some service." The older girl smiled brightly at her. She heard a door open and rolling over saw Rei walk out of the shower, dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around her body. It was a little short, but nothing was really revealed.

Yaanua looked over to Aiko, and saw that the girl was blushing furiously and was trying to keep her eyes on the ground, but they kept flickering back up to Rei. She giggles to herself at cute little smile that Aiko had when her love mumbled, "Forgot my change of clothes. Hope I'm not butting on something." And she walked back into the bathroom.

Joruri stood up, and walked over to Aiko, whispering something in hear ear. Aiko blushed and nodded slowly. Then the raven haired girl came back to Yaanua. "Well why don't you go and take a shower while Rei changes and what not. I'm sure she shouldn't mind." Yaanua nodded and knocked on the door as she entered Rei still had her towel around her and smiled at the girl, having heard through the door.

Yaanua smiled at her as she undressed and stepped into the shower turning on the water and letting the warm water caress her back and shoulders as she thought of how awesome it was to meet these girls on the way home.

Sakura waited till the door closed then dragged Naruto to the farthest wall away from the bathroom door, so the Gaara wouldn't hear them conversing. "So Naruto, I take it that you like a certain red haired boy, don't you?" she whispered then laughed as Naruto turned a scarlet. "Don't worry, I won't tell, but if you ever need my help, I'm there for you, and would love to set you two up sometime." She smiled brightly at the dumbfounded blonde.

"H-how did you f-f-figure it out?!" stuttered Naruto, eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Konahamaru's little act and your reactions made it clear to me and two others, who will be nameless, but they won't tell others either."

"I don't know what to do Sakura, I really like him, he makes me feel happy and he understands my past better then anyone. I want to be with him till I die, but how do I know if _really _likes me back? What if I ask him and he rejects me?" a wave of pity slammed into Sakura and she hugged the blonde, issuing words of comfort to him.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that deep down you'll make the right move, and you might even be surprised at the reaction you get."

After everyone had taken a shower and had changed every one was ready to check out of the little apartment and head down into the village to watch the celebrations and happy couples. As they were about to leave the room, Aiko spoke up, "Uh, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Could you wait up a minute? Joruri we'll catch up." Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded winking to him and pulled Yaanua along.

"What is it Aiko?" Gaara asked as Naruto closed the door, made a few hand seals then looked up at Gaara.

"Its okay I have silenced the room, and non shall know what will pass here." He felt the coils of his innards squirm. "Gaara, I have to tell you something." Gaara's eyes widened as he listened, and again heard exactly what Naruto had said the night before. He _was_ wanted, he _was_ loved by someone other then himself. The red head was rendered speechless, and Naruto took it for anger or shock.

"It's okay if, you know, you don't roll that way, I just had to know. You're the only person who knows what I've been through, and I you. Anyways, I just had to tell you." He said looking down at the ground. He started when a warm hand was placed in his. He looked up to see the water eyes of Rei, Gaara's disguise.

"Naruto, you make me happy when you are happy. But I don't know how I roll, I've never thought about relationships before. I figured I would live alone and die alone, unwanted, unloved, and forgotten to the endless sands of time. But you do want me, and so I shall stay by your side." And tentatively he reached out and pulled Naruto close to him.

Naruto melted into his embrace, tears of joy and elation seeping from his eyes. Wiping his eyes he looked up again into the smiling face of Rei. "I can't wait to see the real you again. Not that the female you isn't" he smiled and Gaara laughed lightly.

"Lets hurry or they'll think something is wrong." The left the room hand in hand and meet Yaanua and Sakura outside. Outside it was a little cooler then the previous day, so Gaara pulled out a long black trench coat and wore it over his short shorts and tank-top. Yaanua laughed at this, "You know you could put on longer shorts and shirt if you're cold."

Gaara just ruffled the young girl's hair with his free hand. "Joruri, what's wrong?" he asked, see a few tears fall from her eyes."

"Nothing, its nothing." She said but she saw the happened shining through Naruto's eyes and knew that things were going well for her team mate. "Just some dust got in my eye."

They walked about the village, eating food and enjoying the festive air. Couples, gay, lesbian, and straight walked about and interacted with each other with no prejudice. Naruto and Gaara were connected the entire time, and no one, even the few ninja they spotted knew that they were Jinchuriki. At mid day they all stopped at a barbeque and grill hut for lunch.

Yaanua was very excited about eating out like this. She never got the chance to do this at home. When asked why she said that her mother was very busy as was her father, but they had promised that after her visit to her grandparents that they would do more family things together.

Naruto ate less then he usually would, to help keep up his disguise. After paying, Yaanua tugged on Sakura's sleeve, "Joruri, I have to go to the bathroom before we leave, could you come with me?"

"Of course!" and she lead the ten year old off to the bathrooms. Gaara and Naruto waited, holding hands once more. Suddenly there was an explosion from the bathrooms and people ran around screaming. They took off and saw rubble everywhere. Sakura had an unconscious Yaanua in her arms. "They're back and with friends!"

She laid down the small girl and tended to her injuries, while Gaara and Naruto took up defensive positions around them. Eight missing Nin from Suna landed around them, and one was from the first group that they had killed.

Sand exploded from the ground making a dome around Sakura and Yaanua, protecting them from harm. Keeping their disguises, Naruto and Gaara prepared to fight.

"Listen, we were going to let you live and just take the girl for ransom, now we are going to rape and kill her before your eyes, and then kill you too!" a thick man with a gruff voice stated.

"Not while I'm around!" answered Naruto who was already forming hand signs as fast as he could. There was an explosion and ten Naruto's took up positions around Gaara and the dome. "Prepare to die!" they all said in unison. The large man who spoke before laughed as they charged in.

One man made a forward jab at a clones face, but it ducked under and made a side slash with its kunai, which was parried. As the man parried with his kunai, his fist struck out and hit the clone in the face breaking its neck and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto charged the large man who seemed to be the leader. He ran in a straight line at the man as he threw down shurikens and kunai, which were all deflected by some of Gaara's chakra enriched sand. "You don't know who you are messing with kid!" the man yelled as he jumped and kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto stood and wiped blood from his nose and lip, "You underestimate who _you're_ dealing with!" and he charged forward again, except without a weapon. His eyes now red, and his teeth and nail elongated. The large man was shocked, _How did she get so much faster?!_

Before he could properly defend himself claws slashed through his chest and he felt razor sharp fangs piece his throat tearing and ripping him apart. Gaara smirked at the damage Naruto was doing, but his clones were starting to drop, but so were the missing Nin. Every time an exhausted Nin beat a clone, Gaara would hurl a hardened spear made of sand, made faster by his chakra, and would destroy the ninja that had defeated a clone.

After all were dead Naruto stood in front of Gaara, breathing hard and covered in blood. It dripped from the corners of his mouth, down his shirt and arms. His hands were covered in gore. His eyes were slowly changing back to blue, but the smell was too much for Gaara. He leaned forward and licked a speck of blood off Naruto's face.

He was losing control to an excited Shukaku, driven mad by the site Naruto made. His hair was covering half his face and matted with gore, driving Gaara and Shukaku nuts. He was so distracted that the sand dome crumbled and Sakura stood over Yaanua in a defensive stance. She gasped at the ruined corpses around her. Then her eyes meet and potentially disastrous sight.

Naruto stood, covered in gore, eyes going back to a deep red. Gaara, whose eyes looked like the Shukaku's, was licking off blood from Naruto's face and both trembled with the effort of keeping their demons in check. _I have to get them cleaned and away from here __or__there is going to be trouble!_ Her panicked thoughts crashed through her mind.

As she thought it red chakra began to swirl around Naruto and Gaara's sand also began to swirl ominously. As soon as it happened it stopped, as red eyes became blue, and black with gold became teal once again. Both boys seemed confused, as if a smothering haze had been lifted and they were somewhere else.

"Sakura grab Yaanua, we must hurry; they are getting more persistent." Gaara proclaimed as he kicked a corpse. She nodded and lifted the girl up and over her shoulder. They sped out of the small village, leaving terrified and confused people.

They traveled for about three hours when Gaara clutched his head and stopped. "Keep going!" he said through gritted teeth. "I'll catch up once I'm in full control again." And he turned and headed for the deeper forest. Naruto quickly made some hand signs and four clones appeared.

"Stay with Sakura and the girl. One stay at her side at all times then rest of you stay hidden!" He explained to the clones and then looked into Sakura's questioning eyes.

"I won't let him be by himself in a time where he needs the people who care about him." And he took off after Gaara hoping to catch up to him.

Naruto was following the immense demonic chakra leak coming from Gaara, his thoughts and concerns rampaging through his mind. _Did I do something to make _him _try and take over? Hold on Gaara! _He crashed through the undergrowth and ran into a clearing. There stood a shaking Gaara, sand hissing as it swirled around him violently. His eyes were again those of the Shukaku's, but he seemed to have more control then the demon did.

"Control yourself!" the red head yelled, seemingly to himself. "No! Control your madness Shukaku! I will not waver!" Then Naruto knew what was going on. He was not only thinking it but yelling it for more effect as his strange demon went nuts. Suddenly, Gaara clutched the sides of his head as he fell to his knees. The sand shot out and cleaved a tree in two, while more sand formed the arm of Shukaku and punched huge craters into the ground.

Without thinking, Naruto rushed forward and embraced Gaara, both of their disguises vanished as they fought to subdue their inner demons and not focus on their disguise. For one reason or another, the Kyuubi was trying to take over Naruto and either attack or ravish the red head. Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought that either would be bad at this moment, so he fought to keep control.

_**Come on **__**kid**__**, you know you want him, let me help you get him!**_

_No! It will be me in control when it happens, __not__ you! You may live within me, but some things you cannot be a part of!_

_**You would like to think that wouldn't you child! **_Suddenly Naruto blacked out as a huge surge of the Kyuubi's chakra raced through his system. Gaara felt the arms around him go limp, and he turned to see Naruto fall, but then get back up, fangs bared, eyes crimson, and clawed hands ready to strike.

"**Gaara let Shukaku come out and play!" **Gaara knew that this was not Naruto talking anymore; he lost to the demon within, for a short time anyway.

"No, I will be in control, not him." He stated taking a ready position and his sand clung to him making the sand armour.

**"What is with you vessels and wanting to be in control? It's so annoying!" **he charged forward and before the sand could react, bite him on the neck, leaking in some of his chakra. Gaara shuddered as the chakra entered his system to bolster Shukaku's and cried out when Shukaku finally took over and began to fight the Kyuubi.

Sakura continued all the way to Suna, having one of the clones become a copy of what Gaara had looked like as Rei. The clone, having all the knowledge of the real Naruto did so, and when Yaanua regain consciousness, she thought nothing was amiss other then, Joruri was always looking behind her and never told the smaller girl what had happened to the little village they has been in.

As they reached the gates of Suna all the clones popped out and ran towards Sakura. They attacked the one that had been with her, making it disappear. One turned towards her, "Naruto has gone Kyuubi, or the demon has taken over, that one was about to lose it right there. Also Gaara-kun has lost it as well and the two are fighting. They are expending vast quantities of chakra and he can't maintain this form much longer."

Right after say this the clone exploded and the two other spoke. "Incoming surge of demonic-" They both exploded as Sakura was knocked down by a shockwave of demonic chakra. Yaanua was hiding behind her crying. Temari suddenly appeared and so did Shikamaru. Both were pale and looked from Sakura to where to blast came from.

"Oh Kami…"breathed the current Kazekage.

"Mommy!" cried Yaanua. _Mommy?! _ Sakura thought, and then shivered when a demonic roar met her ears. _Naruto, Gaara, what is happening to you two?_ And another shock wave headed towards them.

Well there ya go! Please review!! And thanks to all of my frequent reviewers and holy Moses, I have so many Story Alert peoples it makes me happy! Anyway….hope you like cliff hangers…Muhahahahaha……till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Yo! Well I would like to apologize to for the great lapse in time between updates. Anyway here is my last update for a little while; I'll be going to the beach for about 2 weeks and then camp for another week. BUT while I'm at the beach I will be handwriting chapters and as soon as I get back to a computer, they will be typed and then sent to my editor in mass. Crack that whip lol!! Hope fully part one will be done when I get back and maybe I'll be starting the second part. Anyway enjoy!!

I don't own Naruto!

-----

_Am I alive? Is_ he_ also alive? _Thoughts sifted through Naruto's head. He tried to move but his limbs ignored his commands. Opening his eyes, he saw the destruction that the demons had caused through their vessels' bodies. He was forced to watch as his body attacked his crush. With a great effort, he turned his head and saw the red head, sprawled near him, clothes torn and bloodied.

But there was something strange with his appearance and he couldn't place it. As he was about to black out again, he heard a deep rumble of laughter from the depths of his mind. _What did you do now…_and then he passed out.

Gaara opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He sighed and turned his head realizing he was in a hospital. Memories and flashes of the battle he was forced to watch his body finally came back to him. He ached everywhere, and he felt like he was laying on something furry. The door opened and his sister, the new Kazekage walked in.

"I see you have awakened dearest brother." She smiled kindly but was not looking into his eyes, but rather above his forehead. He raised a would-be eyebrow and she smiled looking into his eyes. "So how is your new village and why did you fight Naruto?"

"The village is openly hostile to Naruto and now myself, but I have made friends, and possibly someone who is now more then a friend." He said with slight coloration to his cheeks. Then his expression darkened to one he used to wear when he was younger. "And Shukaku fought Kyuubi through our bodies, just to hurt us physically and emotionally. But they failed on me anyone."

Temari nodded nervously waiting for him to be calm again. He felt his chakra surge with anger but simmered down again. "Where is Naruto?" he asked quietly.

"He is in a different room. We thought that the two of you were fighting, and thought it best if you were not in the same room. Would you like to have him moved into this room with you?" He nodded to her and she smiled. Then a sly grin was plastered on his face.

"So how's being the new Kazekage?" she didn't know whether to be happy, he could show a wider range of emotion through physical facial expressions or be pissed at the question.

"You little shit! I bet you left to start over and push all the councils bull shit on to me!!" She whipped her fan out and lightly tapped him on the head with it. He smiled, and she was reminded of the innocent child he used to be so long ago. Then he frowned. He had felt the fan with something other then his head and heard it quite distinctly; which he found rather odd.

He reached up to run a hand through his hair. He encountered something and a look of confusion was on his face as Temari's eyes widened and she got ready to run. Within, Gaara could hear the laughter of Shukaku and knew that something was defiantly off and it was the demons doing.

Naruto started awake to hear screaming from Temari. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! GAARA HAS FOUND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!! RUN!!" The ANBU stationed outside his door ran to their Kazekage to become a sort of meat shield he thought in his mind. He giggled to himself and sat up. Through his open door he saw people running and screaming. Temari passed and winked at him while continuing to yell.

Naruto did not know what that was all about but he stood and hobbled down the hall towards the room everyone seemed to be fleeing from. _Strange, I can smell Gaara from here. _He shrugged it off and walked into the room to see a very confused and very naked Gaara standing before him.

He blushed furiously then noticed what he knew was wrong from before. Gaara looked like himself except that on top of his head sat pointed sand coloured ears and a bushy sand coloured tail was behind him with a black tip. Naruto limped forward and touched one of the ears.

"W-what happened to you Gaara?" he stammered. Gaara was staring at Naruto now, who at least had boxers on. "You mean what happened to us right?" he whispered handing Naruto a hand held mirror. Naruto snatched the mirror and stared at his appearance.

His hair had lengthened a little, and red fox ears poked through his mop of blonde hair. Behind him he could see a fox tail flicking back and forth with stray strands of gold in it. He opened his mouth in shock and noticed overly pointed fangs in his mouth. He dropped the mirror which was caught by Gaara's sand.

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara dressing. He hobbled over and sat on the red head's bed. "Does this change anything Gaara?" Naruto asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yes." He answered as Naruto felt his heart feel like it was being shorn in two. Seeing his new boyfriend's expression and the way his tail and ears sagged, he turned to the blonde. "We'll need to get used to having a tail and better hearing. Plus more ridicule." Naruto's ears perked up and he smiled hugging Gaara, who was shocked by the immediate mood change. Naruto quickly let go as he noticed what he had done. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be. How will I learn more about people and how they show their affections." He whispered into the blonde's ear, and made him giggle as his warm breath stirred the sensitive fur that was part of his new ears. Gaara smiled and sat next to the blonde, his sand closing the door. "Now let us find out how this happened. I doubt Shukaku will tell me so lets ask the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand as he sunk into the halls of the Kyuubi's confinement. Naruto looked around and noticed that Gaara was here too, but a little nervous at being pulled into someone. He still held Naruto's hand which made him very happy. A red eye materialized behind the bars of the cage where the ancient demon slept. Deep rumbles of laughter met their ears, "**Well, it seems you have brought a friend with you whelp." **He sneered. **"What do you want?" **

"Why did you do this to me? And why did Shukaku do this to Gaara?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed and said, **"Well you are always called a demon, so why not make you look more the part." **He laughed again shaking the room, **"But with your appearance comes better senses of smell, sight and hearing, but it's worth watching you suffer the insults of the villagers!" **he laughed again.

Rage and sadness threatened to suffocate the blonde, but with a squeeze of his hand, Gaara brought him back to his senses and they left the laughing fox demon for the hospital room. Both boys opened their eyes and looked at each other. They had a long road ahead of them, but as long as they were together all would be made well in the end.

Sakura walked into the room Naruto was supposed to be in. She sighed preparing to tell Naruto about his changed and entered the room. He wasn't there, and neither were his clothes or his equipment. She turned a caught on of the med-nins who had be convinced that it was okay to be back in the building. "Where is the blonde from Konohagakure?" she asked politely. The woman looked up to the pink haired Kunoichi, the dye finally being washed from her hair.

"Follow me please." Sakura nodded as she followed the woman to a room a few doors down the hall. She stopped outside and whispered. "He is in here, miss." And she walked away swiftly. Sakura shook her head and entered the room. Naruto was fully dressed and sitting on the floor, tail swaying happily. Gaara was pacing but also seemed happy. On a visitors chair was Yaanua, who was smiling and trying to grab Gaara's tail as he walked by here.

He would smile and lightly hit her in the face with his tail and just get out of her reach every time he passed her. She would giggle and try again. She looked up at Sakura as she entered. "Hello Joruri!" the girl cries running to hug the older girl.

"I've told you dear that my real name is Sakura." She laughed.

"Sorry Sakura!" she said and ran over to the cross legged Naruto and sat in his lap humming.

"So I guess you guys figured it out huh?" she asked. They both nodded. "Will you be okay?" she asked. Again they nodded and Naruto even smiled a little. Yaanua stood up and then said, "Lets all go visit my mom!" and she grabbed Gaara's left hand and Naruto's right and pulled them towards the Kazekage's office. Sakura smiled and followed the group. She scowled at anyone who gave her team mates a dirty look.

The ANBU guarding the office door stood aside and allowed them to enter the cluttered room. Temari was sitting at her desk surrounded in papers and with a bottle of sake she tried to hide from view.

"OH MY KAMI!!" hollered Sakura. "You are just like Tsunade!" she accused pointing a finger.

Temari smiled weakly and stood to greet them all. "Well I like that woman, and the more meetings I have with her the more she rubs of on me. She actually thought that we might have some extreme relation; we act so much alike but I doubt it." Yaanua ran to her and was embraced with a loving motherly look from Temari. "Yes I adopted her when I was traveling through another village. And yes her father is Shikamaru. So there!" she said sticking her tongue out, causing them all to laugh and Gaara to smile.

"So that's why he is always on diplomatic missions to Suna." Laughed Naruto as the door opened and Shikamaru walked in. He walked over to Temari and kissed her on the cheek after greeting all his friends. He sat down and placed Yaanua on his lap.

"So Shika, what have you been up to?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowing as she looked a Temari's stomach. She stood up and walked over to the now nervous Temari. She looked over and saw a blushing Shikamaru and ignored his stuttering and feeble answer.

She placed her hand on Temari's lower abdomen, and nodded. Then she looked at Shikamaru. "You!" she said pointing. "Had better take good care of the children you lazy ass!"

"Children in the room." Gaara pointed out. And he smiled as Yaanua finally but it together. "Uncle Gaara!" and hugged him while everyone else stared from Shikamaru to Temari and back again. Then they cheered and hugged and talked for hours in the office as darkness fell.

Yaanua was talking with Naruto and Gaara while Sakura was talking to Temari about the baby and winking at Shikamaru, who would blush and look away but listen anyway.

"So if you are my Uncle, then Naru-chan is my Uncle too?!" cried the ten year old.

"In a way yes." blushed Naruto; Gaara nodded and smiled as Naruto was glomped by the little girl. "And soon," laughed Naruto, "You will have a younger sibling!"

They stayed and talked with Temari until it was very late, and the group all left for their rooms. Gaara and Naruto were staying in his old room he had before he was a Kazekage. Sakura had a guest room near them. Once Naruto and Gaara were in their room, Naruto sat upon the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Gaara, do you think that what Kyuubi said was true; that the villagers will make our lives a lot harder because of our changed appearance?" Gaara nodded, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder to comfort him. Lying down on the bed, Naruto let Gaara pull him close and they fell into a deep sleep with Gaara's arm around Naruto's waist.

As Naruto fell asleep he heard within his head the demon he carried, but the voice lacked its malice and power as it spoke to him. _**Kid, although I will not take back what I have said before, there is another reason that I have changed you. A great evil is coming and I know what they will try to do. I have foreseen a terrible future, that I have not caused sadly, and to keep both of us alive, I have merged some of my chakra with you genetic code, changing you to be a part demon.**_

_**Trust me this is for the best and good luck with the red head. **_Then a soft chuckle echoed in his head.

Gaara, for one reason or another, had heard every word that Naruto's captive had said. He lay awake, for fear of Shukaku taking over and attacking his love. Holding the trembling blonde to his chest, Gaara thought of all the things that his terrible enemy could possibly be. Searching his mind for answers that he couldn't find, he breathed in the intoxicating sent of the night and his little blonde. Before he knew it he was asleep and he rested well that night with the warmth of a body next to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to the bright Suna morning and the stifling heat of the desert. He rolled over and looked into the endless aqua eyes of Gaara. "You are a nymph." Naruto almost fell of the bed at the comment.

"WHAT?!"

"You…are…a nymph." He said slowly and clearly. A light coloration crept onto the blonde's cheeks. "And you look stunning in the morning light with that blush." The slight coloration turned an unhealthy shade of scarlet. Naruto lifted himself by one hand and turned towards Gaara, the large shirt he was wearing slid off his one shoulder and his hair sliding down into his face.

"What are you going to do about it Gaara?" he asked in a silky voice leaning forward a little. Gaara smirked and leaned forward, when the door slammed open and Kankuro walked in yelling for everyone to get up.

"Kankuro, please wake the weary travelers." Temari commanded the grumbling shinobi. Kankuro mumbled all the way to the room Gaara and, for one reason or another, Naruto were staying. He kicked open the door and felt his jaw hit the floor. Naruto, in a large shirt that was sliding off his shoulders, was in the sexiest position he had ever seen, and was leaning into Gaara who looked to be leaning up for what Kankuro suspected to be a passionate kiss that might even lead to something else.

Naruto's golden red tail instantly covered his bare thighs and Gaara glared daggers at his elder brother. Naruto meeped and dove behind Gaara, peeping around Gaara's bushy Tanuki tail.

"Uh…D-did I interrupt s-something h-h-here?" he stammered at the look that Gaara gave him. Gaara continued to advance on his brother as Naruto looked on smugly, even waving good bye to the stricken ninja.

"Yes you are interrupting, yes I am gay, and yes Naruto is hot, but he's mine get your own!" and with that he slammed the door on his brothers face.

_Well that was new; seems Gaara has made a little more then a friend in Konoha. I really hope he doesn't kill me later…_

**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed that! Well as I said before I will be unable to update for a while, but fear not! For within three weeks time I will be typing up all the chapters I have written while on vacation! And if I do well, we might even be on part 2 of A new Beginning, which by the way, I believe I will be calling, _The Good, The Bad, and The Unbearably Sexy! _Ta ta for now!


	8. Chapter 8

A dear acquaintance, and once friend of mine has passed on at 1:15 AM on August 11, 20007; and so I dedicate this chapter to her loving memory. Let her live on forever in the hearts and minds of her friends and family, never forgot, always remembered fondly of, and with us eternally. Good bye Kim; May God bless your 16 years fondly.

I don't own Naruto…..

"Temari!" Kankuro whispered as he knocked on her private door. No answer, and not learning from his previous mistake he opens the door and peers in, to fall backwards while closing the door and receiving a terrible nose bleed.

Shikamaru and his elder sister happened to be in a very intimate moment, and hopefully she did not notice him; because if she did, he was a dead man. _I quit! I'm going to my room and going to sleep until they leave and life gets back to normal!_ Voices brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hurry up you lazy bastard, Kankuro…is bringing…Gaara and…Naruto ….to my office….and…you said…this would be….just a…quickie!" Temari gasped and the only audible answer was Shikamaru's grunt of acknowledgement. Kankuro was now beating his head into the floor.

Gaara, after slamming the door on Kankuro's face, turned back to see his blonde already changing. He sighed, but figured they could have some fun later. He pulled out a kunai and helped Naruto cut a hole in his pants to fit his tail. Naruto was adorned in some Suna clothes; a long white robe, with a wide golden stripe down the front. Gaara wore something similar to his old Kazekage robes, but had his own symbol on it.

They walked together down the halls to the Kazekage's office and saw a much disheveled and heavily blushing Temari sitting funny in her chair. "Ah, here you are, I have been waiting for a little while now."

"You and the lazy one couldn't wait till after this little meeting of yours?" Instead of blushing Temari grinned and winked at the boys. "Damn right I'm not gunna wait!" Sakura then walked through the door. "Good you are all here! I would like to thank you both for bringing back my daughter to me. Also you may stay for a while to rest and become accustomed to your new appearances. Feel free to walk about the town, but be careful you two." She said nodding towards the boys.

"Sakura, if you want you can earn some more money by helping out at our little hospital. We could really use your skills temporarily, but it's up to you." Sakura bowed and walked towards the hospital. "Naruto, I need to speak with Gaara, in private, and I do know of your excellent hearing now, so please head down to you room, please." Naruto nodded, squeezed Gaara's hand and walked to his and Gaara's room.

"Well Gaara, whether you approve of me and Shikamaru or not, is not going to stop me from marrying him." Gaara cut her off, "Temari, a shinobi doesn't live a normal life, nor is their life span as long as a civilian. And I think some one who makes you happy, such as this lazy bum, then I am happy for you."

"Thank you Gaara. And now, a distressed Kankuro came to me about something…" she smiled and laughed when Gaara explained everything. "Good Gaara, you have found someone other then us who loves you. You on the other hand, are a Jinchuriki, and I believe you will have a longer life expectancy then the standard shinobi, so you can take it a little slower, so don't rush anything; but do what you think is right."

Naruto sat on the bed, swinging his legs off the side. He was so happy to have Gaara for himself now, but the Kyuubi's omen hung over his head like a dark cloud. He stood and nervously paced, wondering why it was taking Gaara so long to get back from talking with his sister. _What if what the Kyuubi predicted is happening now?! _Just as he was about to go and look for Gaara, the red head walked into the room.

"How was everything?" Naruto asked, trying not tot sound too relieved for fear of being thought foolish. Gaara walked over to the closet and pulled out two kimonos; both were white, but one had little desert flowers imprinted on it in light colours, making it look almost faded. The other was white and sand coloured.

"Everything was fine. Come let us walk about this village I once called home. And then I can show you the beauty of the desert." he replied as he handed Naruto the kimono with the desert flowers. Naruto smiled and proceeded to put the kimono on, but forgot _again _that he had a tail now.

"Uhh Gaara? Could you give me a hand here please?" he asked. Gaara looked over, already dressed and smiled. He walked around behind Naruto and slowly ran his hand down the blonde's back, making his red and golden ears stand straight up as he gasped in surprise. Gaara smirked as he slowly moved his finger tips down the blonde's back to the base of his tail.

He pulled out a kunai, and lifting the soft material away from Naruto's tail, made a slit that the blonde's tail could fit through. He helped Naruto wiggle his tail through the slit, making adjustments here and there to make sure he could get through and no one would be able to see inside the kimono.

Naruto turned around and found himself inches from Gaara's pale sand coloured lips. "Thank you, Gaara." He whispered and a wave of despair crashed into him. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, burying his face into the red heads chest. "I don't want anything to happen to you now that I have you, but Kyuubi's words haunt my every move. What if something happens and I lose you, or you lose me? We would be all alone again…"

Gaara wrapped his arms around the softly sobbing boy, pulling him closer and rubbing comforting circles on his back with one hand. "Naruto, you and I are very strong, and we are in the care of my sister. Add in we are both Jinchuriki and that our demons die if we die, or so we believe, they will lend us power when our own is not enough."

Once Naruto had gotten himself under control he seemed a lot happier and even back to normal, with the exception of him having a tail and fox ears now. With concealed kunai the two walked through the village hand in hand. Many, who still feared and hated Gaara looked on his shock, while those who came to admire, but still fear him, smiled that he had finally found love.

They spent the entire day in the village, and they even visited the Ninja Academy of Sunagakure. The students ogled at the two. They had heard stories of the powerful red head, who had passed on the honourable title of Kazekage to his sister and left the village. They demonstrated a few techniques and explained how even the easiest of techniques could save you life. After being thanked by the cowering instructor the two left.

Naruto, who was content and glad he had some alone time with Gaara, looked around and realized they were heading out of the village. He looked questioningly at Gaara. "Just follow." And they raced out the gates and a few miles out. They sat upon a large sand dune watching the red, pink, orange, and purple light of the sun sink behind the sand. A cool breeze swept some sand in lazy circles.

Naruto leaned into Gaara as he watched the sun set. Once the sun was gone the air grew noticeably cooler and they started to walk back to the gate. Suddenly Naruto hiked up the hem of his kimono and pushed Gaara off balance yelling tag and took off for the gate. Gaara was so confused, and then realized from childhood memories what he had to do. A smile crept onto his face as he gave chase.

The two guards at the main gate sat looking out at the road and the near by desert. Both of them hated the fact the Gaara was back, albeit for a little while, and that he had brought another demon with him. On top of that, they now knew without a doubt that he was a demon, for he had a tail and ears!

The first guard saw movement in the desert headed for the gate at top speeds. He roused his partner. "What the hell is that?" The other looked off, "I don't know but I think that it is moving with speeds that to me mean its attacking." He smirked as he said it.

"One of the demons?" the other nodded. "Which one?"

"Not Gaara; maybe this one is weaker and he can harm it or even kill it." They laughed and they readied their weapons.

Naruto was laughing but Gaara was gaining on him. He looked up the gate, although still in the distance was closed. _Probably after hours for travels and what not, I think I'll just jump over._ He was having so much fun and had such a great day that he never even sensed the kunai coming. As he leapt up six kunai blasted him back down, to crash and lay in a crumpled heap.

All Naruto could do was listen and watch. Two men looked over and laughed throwing more kunai at him, but sand controlled by and enraged Gaara blasted the weapons out of the way and seized the two. Before Naruto could tell Gaara to let them go and that they were just doing their jobs; they were ripped apart and thrown into the desert.

Gaara rushed over kneeled by the blonde. Naruto looked over at Gaara with dimming eyes. There were six kunai stuck in him; right shoulder, left thigh, left hip, right bicep, and the right side of his chest. Blood tricked from the corner of his mouth and bubbled as he spoke. "I-I'm…s-s-sorry Gaara…" and he fell back, muscled going loose. Luckily the commotion caused by the two guards deaths, brought out a lot of shinobi, including Sakura who immediately commanded Gaara to gently lift the other boy and bring him to the hospital, saying he was save able. _Please be okay Naruto, I don't want to be alone again, and you shouldn't be alone either…_

Naruto opened his eyes, and everything was white. _Am I finally dead?_

_**Don't be stupid, and if you are in another village remember that guards won't recognize you and even in your fun, be aware and alert, for many want you dead.**_ And rumbling of the powerful demon went silent leaving Naruto alone. But he wasn't alone.

Gaara was sitting right next to him, holding his hand, and by was lightly sleeping. Naruto smiled, crystalline eyes brimming with unshed tears, for he knew that at least Gaara didn't want him dead and that was enough for him to keep going; to put up with the villagers and Ninja of villages and dodge their attacks, physical or not.

Lightly he squeezed Gaara's hand and his eyes immediately shot open. "Gaara, how long have I been in here?" he asked, playfully flicking Gaara's nose with his tail. He smiled at his actions but it didn't last long.

"You have been in the hospital for three days." He saw Naruto's shocked expression. "You haven't missed much, Nymph. But we have been called home by Tsunade." He helped Naruto up, allowing the blonde to lean against him as he hobbled down the hall and back to the Kazekage's office.

By the time they reached the door, Naruto was better enough that he could move without support, and seemed to be almost back to normal. They said their goodbyes to Temari and Shikamaru. They then gathered up their belongings and with Sakura said goodbye to Yaanua, saying she should visit them again soon.

As they walked out of the gate, a thought passed through their heads; _where is Kankuro? I haven't seen him in almost five days._

Kankuro was sitting in a basement in an abandoned home he had found in the slums of Suna. He hid all his puppets here most of the time and did repairs down here. He also stored food and other things for surviving a bad storm or war. This time he was hiding from family.

"They will never find me here." He twitched as he dug a hidden room out underneath the hidden basement. "Once Gaara leaves, I'll let Temari simmer for about a week or two and then she'll forget. I have enough food for a month and two weeks, I'll be fine down here." His insane laughter echoed through his hiding place a frightened a child who was dared to enter the top first floor of the abandoned house by his friends.

Three days later Naruto and Gaara stood in front of Tsunade. She was shocked be she was warned by Temari that they had changed in appearance. Apparently some of the less friendly guards and angrier villagers gave them a run for their money. The two had ripped clothing and dirt matted their hair. Small cuts and scraps covered their body.

"What happened to your sand shield?" she asked the simmering red head.

"I was using more energy keeping Shukaku from killing everyone." He spat, but not at her she knew, but rather at the ignorant people that made his life harder in trying to keep the demon in check. She nodded, and then looked at them both.

"Well boys, the Chuunin exams have come around again and you are both to enter it." Naruto leapt into the air and then hugged Gaara with the news. Gaara slid an arm around the blonde's waist and held him down, calming him slightly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue it. Sakura had given her a report after all with Temari's warning via falcon, but she wasn't sure.

"Now I know that you normally need three to enter the exams but I have pulled a great many strings that will enter both of you together as a team of two. Now you have two days to prepare, but I have the up most confidence in you both." And she waved them off, and as a second thought, "Oh and keep Konoha's casualties to a minimum please. Same for our ally Sunagakure." She winked at them and they left.

They took to the roofs and moved off towards their apartment. Sakura as soon as she had helped get them to the tower left to give Lee a surprise. Both of them laughed at her and said not to stay up too late with their activities; she blushed and playfully punched Naruto, who flew three feet into Gaara knocking them both down.

They trained in Naruto's hidden spot, and once it got dark they went back to the apartment. Naruto turned on the shower and stripping off his ruined clothes stepped into the warm water. As he washed, he thought of the events of the last few days. _It is good to have someone there with you, who cares and helps get you through the hard times. I thought I would be alone for ever, and never have someone who would care for me back._

He smiled as he rinsed his hair. He didn't have to fake happiness any longer, he was generally content with life, and happy with Gaara but in the briefest of times he was alone he was sad and the people found him at his weakest; where their words and actions did the most damage.

Stepping out he toweled off and realized he forgot to bring in a change of clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to find Gaara making tail slits in all their clothes. He smiled at the red head that was using their traveling clothes as a key on where to cut. He jumped a little when a very warm, damp blonde wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"It is your turn to shower, Gaara-kun." Gaara shivered at the voice next to his ear. He stood and lightly kissed Naruto on the cheek, and then he walked into the bathroom to shower. Naruto grinned as he put on black silk boxers. He lay on the bed striking a pose he knew Gaara couldn't resist and lay there, being partly covered by the sheet.

As Gaara left the bathroom his eyes meet the sight of Naruto partly cover by sheets in such a way that it looked like he was wearing nothing. Gaara himself was wearing crimson boxers. He slowly crawled up the bed and slid up Naruto he smiled impishly and he rolled his hips forwards slightly. Gaara whispered to Naruto as he rolled the blonde on top of him and pulling the sheets up over them, "After the fist part of the exams, we shall celebrate in a most intimate manner." Naruto instantly stopped pouting and his tail wagged a little as he curled up against the red head's side.

"Gaara, you're the best boyfriend a guy could ever have." He yawned and fell asleep with his head on Gaara's chest.

A/N Well here ya go, I'm mooching of a neighbors internet at the moment, but my editor is on vacation as well so this is unedited if you will. Once she gets back I will re post this with fixes so please bear with me. I would have posted this sooner but I was working on my summer work . Please Review, it makes me happy!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long update, still on vacation and forced to do school work . Well part one is coming to end, and part two will soon be rolling! Thanks to those few reviewers that are a constant in reviewing almost all the chapters, you peoples are the greatest!! Also thanks to anyone who reviewed period! I get loads of favorites and story alerts, but they don't seem to want to review! Please for the love of what ever you worship, WRITE ME A REVIEW!! …………….I'm so lonely….lol Enjoy!

This stupid thing wouldn't download, that would be why it is so late...

The days of training flew by for Naruto and he was just as excited this time around as he was the first time. He now stood next to Gaara outside the room that they would soon take the first art of the Chuunin exams. Gaara wore a similar outfit to what he wore when he fought Kimimaru, but instead of maroon, it was all black. Naruto wore all black also, with his hate-ate around his neck, tight like a chocker. He didn't have a long coat like Gaara though.

As they waited for the first part of the exam to take place, they checked out the competition, not that there would be any, being they were veterans to combat and life or death situations. They got many looks; from horror to anger, from hatred to envy, and other vast differences of emotion.

Naruto saw a familiar scared face, which looked at him in slight confusion because of the ears and tail, but then smiled, while barking at the now terrified youngsters to sit and take a test. Naruto smiled, remembering is first time taking the stupid test, to freak out about the rules and almost cost his team their chance at being a ninja. But he was right and they went on.

Before getting this far, Gaara and Naruto had decided that they would get answers by seeking out the placed Chuunin who knew the answers and get it with the Gaara's sand eye. He would then relay the answers to Naruto using his sand to make letters on Naruto's paper.

As they took their seats, spread out and away from each other, Gaara made his third eye and sent it off searching, completely unnoticed. Once they finished, and the tenth question was asked just like last time, Anko came flying through the window.

She rolled to her feet and started yelling instructions to the terrified Genin, and Gaara smirked. _Why even make us do this? We can make Jounin if we wanted._ As they all left to follow Anko to the Forbidden Forest, Naruto and Gaara got closer to her.

"Anko, would you like us the weed some of them out for you, so there isn't as many as the year we went through?" Naruto asked barely moving his lips. Anko laughed and slapped him on the back, hard. "That's the spirit! Kill 'em all kid!" then she whispered, "Normally we would just promote you two, but the other villages would feel that we cheated of some other shit, so go with. Also be prepared, there are leads that seem to think the Sound village may be planning something again."

They nodded and fell back behind as they got to one of the gates. She then began to pass out wavers, so that deaths are not the villages concern in this exercise. While she continued to terrify younger Genin, Gaara and Naruto conversed on how they would go about weeding out the weakest. They scanned the cluster of Genin remaining. A few seemed to be a year younger then they were and therefore failed many times, so they thought they would take them out.

Also one of the three man teams seemed to have an illness within it, and rather see them killed they would bump them out right away. They were then given an Earth scroll and lead to one of the gates. At the signal, all the Genin rushed into the forest, while Gaara and Naruto walked in slowly, waiting for the teams to get closer together before they made their move.

As they walked, after about twenty minutes, a team burst out at them. They were Cloud Nin, and Gaara turned to face them as Naruto sat on the ground watching with a small smile on his face.

"Give us your scroll, or we'll kill you filthy demons here and now!" the shortest and most likely the leader screamed. Gaara folded his arms and glared at them, "No. Hand us your scroll and I won't kill you all." He then pointed to the short one who had spoken. "You I will kill anyway."

He sneered at Gaara, "You mustn't be serious, even if you are demons, to still be in this exam at your age you must really suck." The others laughed nervously, but prepared to fight. Naruto looked up at Gaara noticing a little bit of the younger Gaara in him again.

"Gaara-kun, don't kill too many today." He laughed and watched as Gaara tensed, like a dog straining on his least waiting to be free and do what he pleased. He looked pleadingly at Naruto, making Naruto giggle and wave him on, "Fine, just don't make too much of a mess."

"_Bakuryu Ryusa, Sabaku Taisou." _A massive tidal wave of sand sprang up and crashed onto the Genin and plowing over trees and making am miniature desert. Then it all compressed and everything within the sand exploded. Bark, and gore flew into the air as human and tree alike were ruined.

Naruto jumped up and whacked Gaara on the back of the head. "The avalanche and the requiem was a little over kill don't ya think!" He yelled and then the innocent looking face Gaara gave him, with his head titled to the side in confusion made it all better. "Well, they did call us filthy. But you destroyed the scroll and in the slim chance it isn't it's lost to us." Naruto looked at the lake of sand sitting in the forest, wondering how deep it was and where was the ruined scroll.

"Are you coming?" Naruto turned to se Gaara walking deeper into the forest. Naruto smiled and chased after the red head. "Wait up Gaara!"

Anko felt the immense wave of chakra and knew at once that a team was dead. She smiled, _It's good to know that my reputation is saved to those cute boys! God I wish I could keep them to pet and feed. But they aren't animals and they would take offence. _She sighed heavily and looked at the ground. The other proctors and Jounin nearby looked at her in confusion. She went from celebratory happy to depressed in an instant.

"Anko, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, he had wanted to be near to see Naruto and Gaara emerge victorious.

"I WANT ONE SO BAD!" she wailed and fell to her knees, making everyone jump in surprise and confusion. Kakashi, however, figured it out and laughed clutching his sides. Then he had an evil little thought and snuck off.

Naruto whined and he sat high in a tree, tail sweeping back and forth. "Gaara, why do we keep finding the Earth scrolls?" Gaara leapt up to him from the more recent carnage. A sound team had "jumped" them, although the Jinchuriki knew they were there the whole time, Gaara killed only one this time and the others fled. "And besides, when is it my turn to menace the little children?" he pouted.

Gaara loved that look on his nymphs face. Cerulean eyes watery and pink lips pouting before him made him want to pounce the blonde and ravage him right there and then. "Fine you can pummel the next team. And who cares, were weeding them out for Anko remember?" Naruto cheered up instantly and hugged Gaara.

At the end of the day they had ruined four teams, leaving them out of commission, and every one of them had only Earth scrolls, meaning eight teams would not be moving on to the next round. They continued on into the night finding two teams with the Heaven scroll. The first was a young weak team, the ones who were "ill." It was an act as they attacked, for they leapt forward with extreme speed and agility for their age, but were beaten effortlessly. Naruto told them to train harder and next time they would make it for sure.

The second team was the older team from the land of lightning. They rushed forwards and Naruto leapt into the air. All three threw kunai at him. _Perfect time to use my new wind Jutsu. _He reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll, he then summon a huge black fan from the scroll.

Opening the fan it had a picture of a fox, wreathed in flame. He swung it hard, _"Ninpou Fuusajin!" _Raging winds blew back the Kunai and picked up dirt and sticks hurling them at the Genin below him and pushing him higher up. _Note to self; thank Temari for this sexy fan and teachin' me her wind attacks. _Temari had come earlier then she needed to, and taught Naruto some winds attacks, after a great deal of begging on Gaara and Naruto's part.

_"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" _The slicing air surged forward, cutting trees down and hurling them at the three Genin. One leapt above the blast by using his teammates head as something to leap off of for more height. The other two were cut to ribbons. _Note to self; do not put so much chakra into that. _

As Naruto landed the other boy cradled the severed head of what Naruto guessed was his sister. He looked up at the older boy glaring daggers. "You will never have this scroll, you monster!" he sobbed. Then he blew himself and his sisters remains up with explosive tags. The boy then jumped off of was still alive but barely.

Naruto and Gaara patched the boy up as best they could and left him some of their supplies. Naruto grinned at Gaara, "Thank your sister for me will ya? This fan rocks!" He then placed the large black war fan back into the scroll and into his weapons pouch.

They made all speed to the tower in the middle of the forest and entered. They had made it in sixteen hours, and without a scratch. They leaned against a wall waiting for the others to show up in anywhere from now till four days later.

One the fifth day, Gaara roused Naruto, who was napping against his shoulder. The last team had finally arrived and the next proctor was waiting for everyone to gather near. Everyone had opened their scrolls and was briefed. Naruto and Gaara's scroll contained Iruka. As they waited to here what would happen next they were surprised to hear that there would be no preliminary rounds. There were just enough teams that didn't make it that they could make it all the way to the main event. It was to happen in one whole week.

Gaara and Naruto left for their apartment once they were allowed to leave. As they walked hand in hand, villagers scowled at them and yell obscenities, but they did not throw anything anymore. All their friends, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji all congratulated them.

That night as Naruto cuddled closer to Gaara in their bed, he whispered, "What do we do if we both make it to the finals?" Gaara opened his eyes, and looked into the confused blue ones at his side.

"We fight hard, give em a show and then forfeit. Let's try not to break anything or our celebrations might be hampered." he said in all seriousness. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, feeling much better and at ease.

The following week was spent improving Naruto's fan combat and wind Jutsus. Gaara trained with him, providing excellent targets of sand with varying harness for Naruto to learn how to change the strength of the wind with ease. Temari even showed up to help late one night when she got away from all the ceremonies on the last day they had to train. After washing up and laying down for sleep, Gaara spoke softly to Naruto, "I expect you to not hold back in out fight. I have spoken with Sakura and she says she can heal most injuries now, but broken or crushed limbs are difficult."

Naruto nodded, stifling a yawn, "Did she ask why you were inquiring about her medical prowess?" Gaara nodded. "Well?"

"I said that Naruto and I had to be in perfect condition for intimate activities we are to take part in after the finals." Naruto sat bolt up.

"You said WHAT?!" Gaara smiled.

"She turned purple and had a very heavy nose bleed when I left her."

"You a very evil person Gaara."

"Thank you." And Naruto rested his head on Gaara's shoulder as he fell asleep. Gaara smiled at the blonde, _Yes, you shall think me _very_ evil when we are done with our, activities._ And he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Gaara and Naruto dressed in the same apparel they had worn for the first two parts of the exam. As they walked into the huge stadium they saw that it was again packed and could hear their friends cheering for them. They also heard the booing and hissing of the various civilians and shinobi who hated them for what they had to harbor within.

One the finals began and they stood in the participant's box, Naruto had an odd feeling in his gut. _I have a bad feeling…that Kakashi is going __to__ some how force me and Gaara to do something._ Far off Kakashi was getting a large box, when he grabbed his head. A passer by heard him utter, "I'm sensing a disturbance."

After a while it was Naruto's turn and he leapt down to the field while the Genin he was to fight walked down the stairs. The girl was from Suna and she had a fan on her back. Stared at Naruto in anticipation, and not hate, which made Naruto happy.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "May the best person win." She said. Then her expression hardened as the fight began. She whipped her fan forwards and opened it up waiting to see what Naruto would do. He whipped out his scroll and summoned his fan. The girl's eyes widened and she immediately swung her fan screaming, _**"Ninpou Kamaitachi!"**_Naruto smiled and countered with the same attack. _"Ninpou Kamaitachi!" _

The two blasts of air meet in the center then Naruto's attack cut through the girls and smashed into her fan that she rose to ward of the attack. Her fan cracked from the power of the wind and she swung her fan again when Naruto's attack died down. It fell apart in her hands and her attack collapsed on itself.

"I forfeit; you are far stronger then I am, Naruto, and I am weapon less." And she turned and walked off the field. Naruto stored his fan and caught up to the girl. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He put a wad of cash in her hand, "Buy yourself a nice sturdy fan." She thanked him many, many times as he rejoined Gaara who smiled at him.

Next was Gaara and another Genin from Leaf. Gaara ended it quickly with his desert coffin, and threatened to kill the child, until he yielded to Gaara. Gaara disappeared in a flourish of sand and reappeared next to Naruto. The day went on till all that remain was Naruto and Gaara.

They stood across each other waiting for the proctor to allow them to begin. He looked nervously from Gaara to Naruto and back to Gaara. "Begin!" he screamed running towards the Kage balcony.

There was an explosion and Gaara and Naruto stood in the center of a vicious sand storm, kunai touching as they tried to push each other over. Chakra poured off them making the Genin left shudder with the amount of power in the air. Temari and Tsunade, who were sitting next to each other and drinking sake, both yelled "Go Gaara! Go Naruto!" and both laughed as the other village leaders eyes where glued to the battle before them.

As they separated, Gaara clutched his head and Naruto grabbed his stomach. There was an explosion of chakra and all that could be felt was demonic chakra; Shukaku and Kyuubi where in control. Temari and Tsunade sobered up immediately and leapt down.

Gaara and Naruto faced the two Kages. "Stand down Kyuubi, Shukaku!"

**"You care ****too****much for these boys to kill them, so no, we won't stand down." **laughed Shukaku. Gaara and Naruto watched as their bodies lunged forwards and the two blondes rushed forward.

A/N: Well there ya go people. Please review.

Next Chapter, what's Kakashi's box for, will the village leaders prevail? Will Gaara and Naruto live? Will they partake in the event many have been waiting for?!? WILL I RUN OUT OF QUESTIONS?!?! Lol review and so long for now!


	10. Chapter 10

The following is not a lemon; it is a lemon cake, with slices of lemon on it, adorned with lemon icing and lemon zest sprinkled on top of it, with a lemonade to wash it down and a lemon to suck on after!...lemony goodness…….R&R peoples! Don't own Naruto, but ya'll know that! Enjoy! (Please note that this chapter was very rushed; I had the image I wanted but I couldn't describe it right. I shall probably either re do this chapter later, or I'll draw what I had envisioned and post it and put a link on this chapter or something.)

Temari stood over the bodies of Naruto and her brother. They lay battered in the final exams ground. She inhaled, and smelled coppery blood, smoke and earth. She looked around her. The arena was in shambles, great holes littered the area and uprooted trees were in the stands themselves. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood to either side of her, both worn and tired.

It took tremendous energy to beat the boys down, and they had to do it before they lost all control and the demons reverted to their true forms and power. It was hard but they succeeded. Sakura was already on the scene helping to heal the boys and her sensei. Temari sat down and looked up at the clouds.

_They float along, with no care in the world, so peaceful and free, never to worry about the events that unfold below them. I wish I too could float up there indefinitely, free and full of peace. _

She looked up to see Shikamaru walking towards her and Yaanua was running before him, tears in her eyes. She smiled at the two, and hugged her adopted daughter, comforting her. Shikamaru stood nearby.

"So, what do the clouds say to you?" he whispered. She smiled and looked up at him and the clouds floating around his head, high above. She playfully punched him in the leg. "Shut up."

Two days later, all the graduates of the exams were notified that they had made rank. Gaara and Naruto along with the girl with the fan Naruto fought made rank. As soon as they were allowed to leave the hospital and Tsunade and Sakura's care, they strolled on down to the arena that they had to watch be destroyed, helpless of their actions.

Repairs were under way, and they both decided that they would help with the reconstruction of the beloved arena. The laborers were very thankful of their help, and praised their efforts to speed the process along. After a few hours of work, they walked back to the hospital for another quick check up that they were required to do every five hours for the first two days of their release.

After being cleared they headed back to their apartment, but Kakashi stopped them before they even got that far.

"Yo!" he smiled and leaned towards them. Suddenly Naruto had a very bad feeling. "I need you two to follow me; it's about a very important matter." They followed him into his home.

He waited for them to enter then followed and locked everything down. Iruka walked by Kakashi's house and heard Naruto scream, "KAKASHI!!! YOU BASTARD!!" Iruka paled and ran.

Anko was sitting in her living room, all manner of animal around her for company. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she pulled the door open. Kakashi stood there with a blackened eye. "Yo!"

"Come in." she said, moving to the side to let him enter. He sat on a leather arm chair, "Get your camera Anko, you are going to love this." He pulled out a scroll as she ran for her camera.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked. He winked at her, "This is how I got my black eye, so I hope you like it." He summoned a large box from the scroll in his hand. The box opened at the top and steam and white smoke poured out the top. Kakashi smirked as he readied his own camera.

As the smoke and mists cleared, Gaara was leaning against the inside corner farthest from Anko, and Naruto was kneeling before him looking over his shoulder at Anko. The next thing she noticed was that they were completely naked, and Naruto was blocking a certain feature of Gaara's from her view.

Naruto winked at her and then licked slowly up from Gaara's inner left thigh and up his body, over his pale nipple and throat. His hand dragged his claws lightly across Gaara's right side. Gaara gasped in pleasure and looked up at the ceiling as he dragged his own claws up Naruto's leg from behind his left knee up over his bottom and then played with his blonde locks.

Naruto licked along Gaara's jaw line and rubbed his body up close against Gaara, enticing a slight moan that was so quiet only he could hear it. Naruto smiled with hooded lust filled eyes and licked under Gaara's bottom lip. Gaara lunged forward slightly and caught Naruto's pink tongue in his mouth and pulled him in for a passionate kiss as he slowly ran his claws up Naruto's sides, making him shudder.

Their tails entwined as Naruto leaned in closer and pushed his body up against Gaara who was forgetting that they were near two other people. Suddenly there was a loud thud and the noise of a camera shutter that had been a constant, stopped just before the thud. Naruto stood and looked back over and saw that Anko had a massive nose bleed and that she had been holding down the button to take pictures, and was blacking out as things got more passionate and from blood loss.

"Happy now Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled his slight blush now replaced by anger. Anko regain consciousness and handed both boys a small towel to wrap around their waists. Kakashi sat on her couch and she sat on her large arm chair while Naruto sat on Gaara's lap on the other end of the couch, occasionally sending glares at Kakashi.

"Well, Happy Birthday Anko." The two boys said quietly, with a slight blush to their faces. She smiled at them and was resisting the urge to leap up and pet them. They talked about meaningless things as they sat there, when Anko could no longer resist her urges.

She stood up and walked over to the two nearly naked boys, "I'm sorry but I can no longer resist doing this, please forgive me." she reached out lightning fast and both flinched fearing the worst when Naruto opened his eyes in shock.

She was petting and scratching behind his fox ears and it felt _so_ good. Immediately his eyes glazed over and he leaned into her touch getting sleepy with the wonderful feeling. Gaara smiled at his blonde's reaction and made a mental note to do that to him now and again. Then without warning her other hand assaulted Gaara's head and he too felt the effects almost at once.

_YES!!! I WIN!! _Anko smiled in delight as she pet and scratched them. _So…so very cuddly… _Soon they lay across her lap or leaned against her and just sat there letting her pet and scratch their ears; their hand towels almost failing off their thin waists.

Once Gaara and Naruto had fallen asleep, Kakashi got her to stop petting them and woke them up, telling them they could go home now. Unfortunately Kakashi "accidentally" lost their clothes, and had to run home with Anko's little hand towels barely covering them.

Upon reaching their apartment, Naruto said that he would take the towels back to Anko's. Gaara nodded and lay on the bed to rest and wait for his nymph to return. When Naruto reentered Anko's home, Kakashi had left and he handed the woman her towels.

And then, "Anko, could I ask you something?" he asked with a heavy blush on his face. Anko smiled and motioned for him to sit down next to her on the couch. A half hour later, he left her house again blushing heavily and with a little brown bag clutched in his hands.

Anko waved to his retreating form and called out, "Have fun Naruto!" and she laughed as he flinched a bit, but continued on. "So cute." She mumbled as she closed the door.

Gaara heard the door open and close and knew that Naruto was back. He sat up and Naruto sat a small brown bag on the table next to the bed and sat next to Gaara. "What took so long?" Gaara asked in curiosity. Naruto blushed slightly, and replied in a lust voice.

"I needed some advice…" and he kissed Gaara full on, catching the red head completely by surprise. Before he knew it Naruto had his hand on his waist and was tugging at waist line of his boxers. Gaara smiled and pulled the blonde's shirt straight over his head and arms. In record time they lay naked and breathing hard next to each other. They cuddled close and Gaara whispered into his ear, "If you don't want to do this, you can still back out."

Naruto silenced him with another small kiss, as he rolled to be straddling the red head, slightly above his waist. He smiled as he moved down between the red heads legs, running his hands up and down the other boy's thighs, feeling the muscle under the soft skin. He ran his tongue up the inside of Gaara's thigh again.

He gently ran his claws up Gaara's now throbbing penis, careful not to scratch or cut the sensitive organ, and smirked as Gaara tried to sit with a gasp, but he pushed him back down. He licked the glistening tip and went for the plunge. _Anko I have complete faith in your teachings…sorta. _

Gaara opened his mouth but no sound came forth, just a little drool down the corner of his mouth. _I have died and gone to heaven…it's the only answer…_ Naruto slowly bobbed, letting his fangs lightly drag over the sensitive skin. He felt with his hand that was on Gaara's leg that he was getting close; the muscles were clenching up. He stopped his actions and looked up at Gaara's glazed eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

He then slid up and reached out for the brown bag, pushing Gaara into the mattress. _I hope I do this right…never asked his preference but hell…I think he'll like it._ He put some of the stuff on his fingers that Anko had given him and rubbed it about his entrance. If felt funny, but he liked it; and with his other hand he stroked up and down slowly, carefully keeping his claws out of the way, to keep Gaara distracted.

Gaara watched as Naruto had a strange look of concentration on his face and had one hand behind his back, he did not know what he was doing, and he couldn't think straight enough to put the clues together. He lay back and was breathing hard when he felt warm hands on his hips and Naruto was crawling up and positioned himself. Gaara thought Naruto was going to enter him, _Well I don't mind if this is what Naruto wants, but it _will _be different later. _

Naruto smiled as and suddenly moved up farther and kneeled straddling the red head. Before Gaara could voice his confusion, Naruto grabbed him, aim, and sat all the way down. Gaara was seeing stars; so tight and warm. Suddenly he knew what Naruto had been doing and the thought turned him on even more.

Naruto winced a little and lifted himself a little to lower again and gasp, it felt so strange; not unpleasant but strange. He continued to lift and lower himself and the fullness he felt in his innards now longer felt enough, he needed more and moved a little faster. Gaara tilted his hips to match Naruto's actions and pace, his hands comfortably on Naruto's hips as he helped to lift the blonde boy, although he most likely didn't need it.

Gaara suddenly felt the need to do some more of the work, and reaching up he put his hand in the center of Naruto's back and rolled over so that Naruto was lying on his back. Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled, lifting his legs a little to make it easier for Gaara to get in. The red head lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders and found that he could thrust a little farther in.

Naruto was now seeing stars as Gaara accidentally hit something then send a pulse through his entire body. He gasped in surprise and grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara, thinking he had done wrong stopped, making Naruto whine and buck. "Hit that again..." he breathed. Gaara smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead as he thrust in deep and hit the spot again.

Passionately they went, fear, hate, loneliness; all of these melted away in their moment of intimacy. They knew that no longer would they ever face anything alone; no longer would they live suffering and lonely. They had each other, and in that moment they were connected, not only physically, but in spirit and in peace of mind they were together; one being.

In one particularly hard thrust, Naruto gasped and his cum covered his and Gaara's chest and as he did, the muscles within him contracted around Gaara, and he could no longer hold it in. He collapsed on top of Naruto and licked his chest in content, not pulling out of the other boy.

"You know…the great…thing…about being…a Jinchuriki…is?" panted Naruto. Gaara shook his head, thinking of a few answers but wanting to hear the nymph's. "Lots…of stamina. Ready for round two?" Naruto grinned and squirmed under Gaara, both already hardening again.

Gaara smirked and pulled himself out of Naruto, and slid down and swallowed Naruto, making him lurch forward and hug Gaara's head. He bobbed mercilessly, massaging his testicles until he could no longer hold it in any longer, and filled the red heads mouth with his seed.

Gaara then lay back and smiled, "For your excellent services, you may now do as you see fit." Naruto laughed as he reached for the brown bag that held the little jar.

"You sure Gaara?" he inquired, and the other boy nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as we are together and your are comfortable." He answered and then Naruto spread his legs. He slid one lubed up finger into Gaara and he squirmed, then he added and another scissoring and then another. As he stretched the incredibly tight Gaara, he was also searching for that spot that Gaara had found in him. He hit something and he felt Gaara shudder, _Found it!_ He thought happily.

He pulled his fingers out and slid in halfway. He was so tight and he was having trouble relaxing. "Relax Gaara and it wont hurt as much." He whispered.

"Can't, keeping demon in check, just go for it; a little pain won't kill me." shrugging Naruto thrust in all the way. Gaara gasped and found it strangely satisfying to feel Naruto moving inside of him. As Naruto went faster, Gaara leaned was holding onto his shoulders, claws digging in, causing little trails of blood to flow down his tanned back.

As lust took them they got rougher and playful nips became bites that left fang marks in skin and scratched from were claws scraped or dug into flesh in a moment of ecstasy. One Naruto was spent; Gaara squirmed out from under him and lay on top of Naruto, who was stomach down.

Gaara rolled his hips, rubbing against Naruto's crack. Naruto moaned and lifted his rear slightly as Gaara raised himself placing his tip at his entrance. He pushed in and grabbed Naruto by the hips as he trust into him. He loved this creature more then anything in the world and he knew that if he was to die, there was no doubt in his mind that he would revert back to the way he once was.

He again felt Naruto empty himself, and Gaara lost it soon after. They lay in the bed, spent, exhausted, and knowing and feeling their worth. Small bites and scraps and scratches bled, but they were too tired to do anything about it.

"Naruto, I have never been able to say the following before; they have always made me feel betrayed and people throw it around to loosely. But when I say it I mean it; Naruto, I love you."

Naruto smiled and rolled over curling up against him, "I love you too; and together we will never be alone again." Sleep tugged at them and they fell happily to the darkness, alone no longer, and ready to move on in their New Beginning.

A/N: Here ends Part One of A New Beginning, Part Two, The Good, The Bad, and The Unbearably Sexy, will start with chapter 11! Thanks you all and please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Long time no, well no anything really. Well, I'm back, and I will be writing again, HOWEVER, I am now under another alias, Dancing Inks, and it is through there that I will continue my works. This account will remain active, for the two stories I left behind, should I ever continue to work on them. Otherwise, anything I write that is new and fun and blah blah will come from Dancing Inks! Sorry for everyone whose hope may have gotten up thinking this was a real update. But, yea that's it, I'm back, and I think I'll be stayin' this time around.


End file.
